Posessive Love
by Evil Baby Snow
Summary: Akun di tutup, silahkan melihat di profile untuk tahu di mana membaca fanfic-fanfic milik ku. Terimakasih
1. Evil Night's Organization

_Kau_

_Matamu ada hanya untuk memandangku seorang_

_Didalam isi kepalamu harus memikirkanku seorang_

_Dihatimu hanya boleh ada perasaan sayang dan cinta padaku seorang_

_Suaramu hanya boleh memanggil namaku seorang_

_Seluruh Waktumu hanya boleh kau habiskan untukku seorang_

_Hanya aku yang boleh memilikimu_

_Hanya aku_

_Termasuk seluruh jiwa dan ragamu_

_Kau mengertikan, Hyung_

* * *

Evil Baby Snow Company featuring SM entertainment

Present

.

.

* * *

"akh... hen... henti... emph..." kututup mulutku dengan punggung tangan, mencoba menahan desahan yang keluar, Tapi dengan kasar dia langsung menarik tanganku.

"jangan kau tahan-tahan hyung" desahnya dengan suara berat, dia terus menumbuk prostatku dengan juniornya yang keras dan besar, "aku ingin mendengar suaramu".

Aku terus mengeliat berusaha memberontak, menendang-nendang kakiku di udara. Tapi sekuat apapun kuberusaha, tangannya sudah mencengkram erat pergelangan kakiku.

Aku hanya bisa berteriak, menangis, dan menggenggam erat seprai biru menahan sakit. Sakit saat juniornya terus menerus menyodok masuk kedalam diriku dengan kasar dan liar.

"hyung...kau... hanya milikku... tak boleh seorangpun memilikimu" ucapnya seraya mengelus pipiku, menyeka air mataku yang terus keluar, tapi dengan enggan ku terpis tangannya. Dia hanya menyeringai dan terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat juniornya keluar masuk di pintu masukku.

Aku tersentak, badanku melengkung saat juniornya terus menerus mengenai prostatku, menyalah gunakannya. Aku mengigit bibir bawahku, menahan desahan nikmat yang tak kuinginkan, saat tangannya mengelus juniorku, mengocoknya, memijat turun naik.

Kocokan semakin cepat, seiring gerakan pinggulnya yang menggila, membuatku merasa sakit di kulit pantatku saat dia terus menumbuk masuk juniornya.

"hen... hen...ti...kan...

ku...mohon... agh" pintaku disela desahan yang tak kuasa kutahan. Hentakan demi hentakan yang menghantam prostatku dan kocokan tangannya di juniorku, bagaikan mengirim sengatan listrik membuat tubuhku menggigil, membuat isi kepalaku kosong.

"sepertinya, pintamu dan reaksimu jauh berbeda hyung" katanya pelan hampir tak terdengar olehku, "kau terlihat menikmatinya hyung".

"ku...mohon... agh..." teriakku, saat aku merasa aku hampir 'tiba'.

Lagi-lagi kyuhyun menyeringai, "kau semakin ketat hyung" ucapnya, saat dia merasa juniornya di tekan erat oleh otot-otot di'pintu masuk', "sepertinya kau mau datang ya hyung", dia semakin menggila menumbuk prostatku, sebelah tangannya mencengkram pinggangku, menanamkan kukunya ke dalam kulitku, dan sedikit darah mulai terlihat. Sedangkan tangan lainnya masih terus mengocok juniorku.

"Akh..." teriakku sekeras-kerasnya saat orgasmeku datang, aku memejamkan mata dan mencengkram sekuat-kuatnya seprai, sementara juniorku terus mengeluarkan cairan diriku, meluncur keluar, mengotori tangannya dan perut kami.

Tapi dia tak melambatkan tumbukannya, tubuhku sudah lelah, lelah saat seluruh orgasme keluar, aku hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Tak berapa lama, aku mulai merasakan juniornya semakin mengeras dan membesar di dalam diriku. Dan...

"agh..."desahnya, saat orgasmenya meluncur keluar menyemprot prostatku dan membanjiri 'pintu masuk'ku. Tubuhnya ambruk menekan tubuhku saat seluruh orgasmenya dikeluarkan.

"kau milikku hyung, milikku" gumamnya seraya menciumi leherku dan meninggalkan kiss mark disana. Tapi aku tak melawan, selain aku tak memiliki tenaga lagi, pikiranku sudah kabur, tatapan mataku kosong, aku tak peduli lagi, tak peduli hal apa lagi yang mau dilakukannya ke tubuhku.

Ehm? Apa kalian merasa aneh dengan hal ini? Ya, aku pun begitu. Aku. Lee sungmin, laki-laki. Teman-teman dan anggotaku biasa memanggilku sungmin. Tahun ini usiaku 18 tahun. Salah satu 'penjaga' tuan muda generasi ke 3 di organisasiku, Evil Night.

Apa itu Evil Night?. Kalian tak tahu? Evil Night adalah salah satu organisasi bawah tanah terbesar di korea, salah satu organisasi terkejam yang tersembunyi, yang anggotanya bekerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Tapi tidak untukku, karena aku adalah salah satu 'penjaga', bertugas melindungi tuan muda dari semua bahaya, berjaga di sekitarnya selama 24 jam.

Lalu Dia? Apa kalian bertanya tentang orang yang sedang mensetubuhiku ini?. Dialah tuan mudaku. Cho Kyuhyun. Atau lebih sering dipanggil anak buahnya, Tuan Muda Cho. Tuan muda yang usianya berbeda 2 tahun dibawahku. Tuan muda yang harus kujaga. Tuan Muda yang dingin, egois dan sangat tampan untuk ukuran laki-laki yang membuatnya digilai gadis-gadis disekolahnya, tanpa mereka tahu siapa sebenarnya cho kyuhyun.

Walaupun tugasku sebagai 'penjaga', tapi ini bukan salah satu tugasku, melayanin dan memberikan tubuhku. Semua ini bukan hal yang kuinginkan. Tapi, dia selalu memaksaku, mengancam akan membunuh orang yang kusayang. Tuan Muda yang selalu mengklaim diriku adalah miliknya, Tuan Muda yang tak akan membiarkanku tersentuh sedikitpun oleh orang lain, Tuan Muda yang selalu berkata dia mencintaiku, sejak pertama kali aku masuk ke organisasi ini, 5 tahun lalu.

Tapi bagaimana dengan perasaanku sendiri?. Tidak dan Aku membencinya. Hanya satu jawaban itu yang selalu ada dipikiranku. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, Terutama sejak pertama kali dia memperkosaku.


	2. Sad Memory's

_Kau_

_Apakah kau tau_

_Suara tawamu_

_Tubuh mungilmu_

_Dan tatapan matamu_

_Membunuhku pelahan-lahan_

_Dari hari ke hari_

_Rasa benciku padamu merasuk dalam setiap pembuluh nadiku_

_Tapi_

_Rasa cintaku jauh merasuk ke setiap sarafku_

_Tolong_

_Tolong liat diriku_

_Lihat diriku dan cintaku_

_Walau hanya sekali, Hyung_

* * *

Evil Baby Snow Company featuring SM entertainment

Present

.

.

* * *

_Flashback 5 Tahun yang lalu_

.

.

Diantara dinginnya malam, sunyinya lorong-lorong jalan. Di sebuah rumah kumuh dipinggiran kota seoul, di bawah jembatan layang, terdengar isak tangis seorang anak memecahkan kesunyian.

"ayah... kumohon... jangan lakukan itu lagi" pinta seorang anak kecil, dia bersimpuh di kaki seorang pria paruh baya, air matanya mengalir, tubuhnya gemetaran karena ketakutan. Tapi pria paruh baya itu menepis kakinya, membuat anak itu terpelanting di sudut ruangan kecil yang kotor berlantai tanah keras. Laki-laki itu melihatnya dengan tatapan intens, dan nafsu birahi yang sudah menggebu-gebu. Dia menjilat bibir atasnya, dan mulai mempreteli pakaian dan celananya sekaligus, melemparnya kesudut ruangan dan berjalan mendekat ke anak yang ketakutan.

"jangan... jangan ayah... aku mohon... aku mohon" pinta anak itu lagi, air matanya terus mengalir, dia meringkuk di sudut ruangan, memeluk kakinya ketakutan, tapi pria paruh baya yang dipanggil _'ayah'_ tetap tak mempedulikan pintanya.

Dia menarik kaki anak itu, menariknya mendekat, membuka lebar kedua kaki anak itu, dan mengangkanginya. Berusaha memberontak, anak itu memukul-mukul '_ayah'_nya. Kakinya meronta-ronta, dan kelapanya terus menggeleng-geleng menggila tak mengiginkan hal yang di takutinya terulang lagi.

Melihat anak itu memberontak, sang _'ayah'_ mengikat tangan anak itu dengan kain usang yang dilihatnya. Melepaskan dengan paksa seluruh pakaian dan menyumpali mulut anak kecil itu dengan celana dalam putih miliknya. Dia menyeringai melihat _'anak'_ nya tak berdaya lagi, walau dia berusaha memberontak.

"tubuhmu begitu putih mulus tak bernoda" bisik _'ayah'_ di telinga anak itu.

Tapi anak itu terus menangis dan meminta _'ayah' _nya untuk tak melakukan hal _'itu'_ lagi ke tubuhnya. Tapi suara pintanya teredam celana dalam yang menyumpal mulutnya, malah membuat suaranya berubah menjadi erangan-erangan eksotis di telinga sang _'ayah'._

Tanpa peringatan, sang_ 'ayah' _memposisikan juniornya yang besar dan berbulu lebat di sekitar juniornya dan menusuk masuk, menerobos lubang sempit, ketat dan kering tanpa mempedulikan betapa anaknya menangis mengerang kesakitan. Anak itu menggeliat kesakitan, saat lubang pantat miliknya bagai terbelah dan terobek saat junior_ 'ayah'_nya memaksa masuk, air matanya terus keluar, tapi kali ini bukan air mata ketakutan dan permohonan agar tidak disetubuhi, tapi air mata yang keluar dari rasa sakit dari lubang pantat dan dinding-dinding pantatnya yang dipaksa dimasukin benda asing.

Dengan senyum kepuasan, atau lebih tepatnya senyum iblis yang penuh nafsu, sang_ 'ayah' _terus menyodok-yodok juniornya masuk tanpa ampun, menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya liar dan sesekali kata-kata kotor dan umpatan-umpatan dikeluarkannya.

"oh... kau begitu ketat... gimana kau suka dengan junior ayahmu ini kan" katanya di tengah desahan nafas yang memburu, dan sodokan yang tak berhenti. "ayo rasakan terus milik ayahmu ini dalam tubuhmu, rasakan dan nikmati. Karena permainan ini baru dimulai" lanjutnya dan mulai menyodok dengan kasar. Sesekali dia mengeluarkan seluruh juniornya, membuat anak itu mendesah lega, tapi sesaat kemudian dia langsung menusukkan seluruh juniornya sampai seakan-akan buah zakarnya juga akan menerobos masuk ke lubang sempit anak itu, membuat anak itu tersentak badannya saat junior '_ayah'_nya mengenai sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya. Dan hal itu terus menerus dilakukannya sampai dia puas. Mengeluarkan. Menusuk. Mengeluarkan. Menusuk.

Dengan rasa jijik, dan malu anak itu terus meronta-ronta, menangis sejadi-jadinya saat prostatnya terus di pukul-pukul ujung junior '_ayah'_ nya. Tapi tak bisa dipungkirinya juga, sensasi-sensasi saat junior ayahnya menyodoknya dengan gila dan menghantam prostatnya tanpa ampun bagaikan memberi sengatan listrik di seluruh tubuhnya. Membuatnya mulai merasakan sensasi ejakulasi.

Merasa lubang anaknya semakin ketat dan menekan-nekan juniornya, sang _'ayah' _merasa orgasmenya mulai mendekat, di pegang dengan kuat bahu anaknya, dan mulai menyodok dengan mengila, meningkatkan ritme hentakannya saat orgasmenya semakin mendekat.

**"AAAGHHHH"** teriaknya saat menyodokkan juniornya ke lubang anaknya, matanya terpejam berusaha menikmati setiap sensasi dari ketatnya lubang anaknya dan dinding lubang anaknya yang semakin menyempit, atau lebih bisa dibilang semakin tak bisa menampung junior '_ayah_'nya yang semakin membesar.

Namun anak itu tetap menangis, kini tidak hanya lubang pantatnya yang dirasakan kesakitan dan perih. Tapi juga punggungnya, akibat hentakan kasar '_ayah_'nya tubuhnya seakan-akan bergeser terdorong naik, tapi karena '_ayah_'nya mencengkram erat bahunya, membuat tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak lebih lagi, sehingga gesekan lantai tanah dan kulit punggungnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

**"UGHHH... AAAGHHH"** teriak _'ayah'_nya saat dia merasa tidak sanggup lagi menahan orgasmenya. Anak itu merasakan junior '_ayah'_nya semakin membesar dan mulai berkedut-kedut didalam dirinya, dan tak berapa lama kemudian, saat beberapa sodokan lagi, akhirnya_ 'ayah'_nya mengeluarkan orgasmenya dalam dirinya. Cairan hangat sperma mengalir masuk dan memenuhi lubangnya. Dia merasa mual dan jijik membayangkan lubang pantatnya kini telah penuh dengan sperma '_ayah_'nya.

Tapi '_ayah_'nya tak berhenti begitu saja, dia tetap menggila menyodok dirinya, sampai dia bisa mendengar suara **CIPLAK CIPLAK** saat junior _'ayah'_nya tetap menyodok lubangnya yang penuh dengan sperma. Tapi ayahnya tak peduli, karena orgasmenya masih ada, dan dia ingin mengeluarkannya sampai habis di lubang anaknya. Dengan sodokan terakhir, lagi-lagi '_ayah_'nya mengeluarkan spermanya, tapi kali ini lebih banyak.

Begitu diyakinin seluruh spermanya telah dikeluarkan, dia menghempaskan tubuhnya menindihin anaknya, dicabutnya juniornya yang terkulai lemas dari lubang anaknya, dan sekilas dari lubang itu keluar sisa-sisa sperma _'ayah'_nya yang tak bisa ditampungnya lagi.

"kau begitu menggairahkan" bisiknya parah di telinga anaknya, "tak salah aku memungutmu, sungmin".

.

.

Ya, benar. Anak kecil itu adalah aku, Sungmin. Sungmin sang _'penjaga'_. Tapi itu adalah sungmin di masa lalu. Masa lalu suram dirinya, masa lalu yang berusaha ditutupinya. '_Ayah'_? apa kau bingung kenapa '_ayah'_ memperlakukanku begitu?. Bisa dibilang dia adalah '_ayah'_ku, tapi bukan ayah biologisku. Dia seorang _'ayah'_ yang memungutku di jalan saat aku berusia 12 tahun. Saat aku lari dari _'panti asuhan_'.

Tepatnya cafe sex yang berkedok _'panti asuhan',_ dimana saat aku berusia 8 tahun aku di jual ibu kandungku kesana, sebagai salah satu sex-slaves atau lebih dibilang orang dengan outlet-sex, atau sebagai pemuas nafsu, tapi tentu saja aku berbeda dengan pelacur-pelacur dijalanan, yang menjajakan tubuhnya kesembarang orang. Cafe sex tempatku berada, khusus untuk kalangan atas yang ingin menyodomi anak-anak di bawah umur, atau bisa dibilang tempat para pedhofilia mesum dan menjijikan mencari mangsa tanpa susah payah pergi kejalanan.

Tapi saat usiaku menginjak 12 tahun, aku bermaksud untuk melarikan diri dari neraka dunia yang menyiksaku. Dan kesempatan itu akhirnya datang, saat seorang lelaki tua yang kuperkirakan berusia 50 tahunan _'menyewa_'ku dan membawa ku ke salah satu hotel bintang lima di seoul.

Begitu lampu merah menyala, dan mobil limousi yang kutumpangi berhenti, saat itulah aku bergegas membuka pintu mobil dan lari keluar. Tapi entah nasib sial apa yang menghantuinku, keluar dari kandang macan tapi masuk ke kandang buaya. Ya, mungkin itu pribahasa yang tepat menggambarkan diriku.

Saat aku berusaha lari dan bersembunyi dari pengejar-pengejar yang di kerahkan _'bos'_ cafe sex. Aku terdampar, atau lebih tepatnya tersesat tak tentu arah di sebuah sudut taman kota. Aku terus bersembunyi hingga berhari-hari. Rasa lapar dan dinginnya malam menyerangku, membuatku tak sadarkan diri dan pingsan suatu hari.

Begitu kubuka mataku, aku sudah berada di rumah kumuh itu. Dengan seorang pria baya bertubuh kurus, brewok dan berpakaian lusuh. Awalnya dia memperlakukanku dengan baik, menganggap diriku seperti anaknya sendiri. Mungkin karena itu aku tak menaruh curiga padanya. Sampai suatu hari dia mulai mencabuli dan mensetubuhi diriku.

Setahun sudah dia melakukan hal itu. Aku berusaha lari dari rumah kumuh itu, tapi tak bisa. Dia mengurungku dirumah itu, tak mengijinkanku keluar selangkahpun. Hari ini tepat malam 1 januari, hari ulangtahunku yang ke-13 tahun. Tapi lagi-lagi aku menghabiskan waktu dengan melayanin nafsu bejat '_ayah'_ ku. Tapi hari ini tidak akan sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Aku harus melawan. Aku harus bebas. Aku tak ingin hidupku kulalui seperti ini selamanya.

Bermodal batu besar yang kutemukan saat menggali lantai tanah untuk keluar, aku memukul kepalanya. Darah merah mengalir deras turun keleher dan membasahi baju lusuhnya.

Jujur, aku merasa takut, ini pertama kalinya aku berbuat begini, dengan takut-takut dan tangan yang gemetaran aku meraih kunci rumah dari kantongnya, dan tanpa pikir panjang aku berlari keluar tanpa memastikan apa '_ayah' _masih hidup atau mati.

.

.

Ditengah dinginnya musim salju malam tahun baru ini, aku berjalan tanpa arah dan tak beralas kaki ke sembarang tempat. Dari kejauhan kuliat sepertinya ada festival. Dengan penasaran dan harapan ada seseorang yang menolong atau memberikan sedikit makanan aku berjalan.

Tapi mungkin karena penampilanku yang kumuh, dekil dan kotor, membuat orang-orang memandangku jijik. Bahkan saat aku mendekat ke salah satu kios untuk mengemis makanan, mereka langsung mengusirku kasar. Hingga tubuhku terpelanting membentur seseorang di belakangku.

**"AGH SIAL! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN"** teriak orang itu mengagetkanku. Dengan takut aku menolehkan kepalaku.

DEG

Kurasa jantungku bagai meledak dan melompat keluar saat kuliat siapa yang kutabrak. Seorang anak yang mungkin seumuran denganku? Mungkin. Wajahnya tampan tapi sorot matanya dingin.

Bajunya kotor dengan saos dari hotdognya. Aku menduga itu karena tertabrak denganku. Tapi yang lebih menakutkanku lagi adalah orang-orang disekelilingnya. Mereka berbadan besar dan kekar, matanya memancarnya hawa menakutkan, dan mereka semua berpakaian formal serba hitam.

**"HEI ANAK SIALAN! KAU HARUS GANTI RUGI PAKAIANKU!"** umpatnya.

Aku berusaha bangkit dan sedikit demi sedikit bergerak mundur, bermaksud untuk melarikan diri. Tapi dengan cepat, orang-orang bertubuh kekar itu mengelilinginku.

"sepertinya kau bermaksud melarikan diri ya" katanya seraya menggangkat daguku dengan jarinya. Aku menelan ludahku susah payah.

"ternyata dia sadar" gumamku dalam hati.

**"KAU PIKIR KAU BERHADAPAN DENGAN SIAPA HAH!"** bentaknya dan memukul wajahku, aku bisa merasakan aliran darah di sudut bibirku. Aku terhuyung kebelakang, tapi saat aku akan terjatuh, seseorang berbadan kekar menahanku, dan melemparku kembali kedepan, kehadapan anak lelaki itu.

"kau pikir kau bisa semudah itu lari ya" bisiknya, senyuman atau lebih tepat seringai jahat menghiasi wajahnya. Aku bergidik ketakutan, membayangkan hidupku yang tak lama lagi. "kau akan mati perlahan-lahan sialan" bisiknya lagi, dan sekarang air mataku tumpah tak terkendali.

Dosa apa yang kuperbuat di kehidupan sebelumnya? Kesalahan besar apa yang membuatku bernasib seperti ini?. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus menerus lalu lalang dibenakku.

Dan tanpa bicara, anak itu memukuliku, menghantamkan tinjunya keperutku, membuatku terjongkok kesakitan, dan dia tak puas dengan itu. Kini dia menghantam tubuhku dengan kakinya. Membuat sepatunya yang bersol tebal memukul-mukul tubuhku.

Aku menangis, meminta tolong sekelilingku, tapi tak ada satupun yang menolong. Mereka hanya menoleh sekilas, tapi langsung berpaling seakan-akan tak ada kejadian apapun.

Aku terus menangis meminta ampun, tapi anak itu terus memukuliku. Bisa kudengar setiap umpatannya dan tawa kemenangan saat dia menganiaya diriku.

Pandangan mataku mulai kabur, tubuhku sakit, dan entah berapa liter darah sudah tumpah keluar dari tubuhku. Sampai suara yang tak kukenal menghentikan anak itu.

**"KYUHYUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"** bentak orang itu, dengan sisa tenagaku, aku berusaha melihat orang itu, seorang laki-laki tua.

Dia berjalan pelan kearahku, dan sontak orang-orang kekar berbaju hitam langsung menyingkir, kupandang anak yang kutahu ternyata dia bernama cho kyuhyun cemberut tak senang, pandangan matanya seakan-akan siap kapanpun membunuhku.

SRET

Tiba-tiba kurasakan tangan hangat membelai kepalaku. "tidak ada apa-apa nak, semuanya akan baik-baik saja" ucap pak tua itu, senyumnya lembut. Kontras dengan wajahnya yang memiliki bekas luka panjang memotong matanya. Dan entah karena merasa tentram atau apapun itu. Aku mulai merasa nyaman dan pingsan.

Ditengah kesadaranku yang mulai menipis, aku merasa tubuhku terayun-ayun. "kita bawa dia ke markas".

Kata-kata itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang kudengar sebelum aku benar-benar kehilangan kesadaranku. Kata-kata yang merubah seluruh hidup dan nasibku. Kata-kata yang membuatku terjebak didunia gelap selamanya.


	3. Choice

_Aku tak mengerti  
Aku tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu  
Tapi aku lebih tak mengerti mengapa diriku bisa tertarik denganmu_

_Ketika kau menangis, mengapa kau berusaha tegar  
Ketika kau bersedih, mengapa kau tak menceritakan masalahmu  
Saat kau terluka, aku tak sengaja membuatmu terluka  
Saat kau bersedih, aku tak sengaja membuatmu lebih bersedih_

_Tapi  
Kenapa kau tetap tersenyum  
Tahukah kau, senyummu menawan diriku  
Tahukah kau, perhatianmu membuatku tersiksa_

_Aku membencimu  
Sangat membencimu  
Karena kau membunuhku perlahan-lahan dengan perasaan ini_

* * *

Evil Baby Snow Company featuring SM entertainment

Present

.

.

* * *

"...ehm..."

Sinar matahari menyeruak masuk disela-sela korden jendela yang menyilaukan mata. Aku membuka mataku malas dan menggosok-gosok mataku dengan punggung tangan, tapi saat aku akan duduk, aku merasa tubuhku terasa sakit dan perih.

"_Perban?"_ gumamku dalam hati. Kulihat kini tubuhku penuh di balut perban putih, terutama sekitar dada dan perutku. Aku menoleh melihat sekeliling penasaran. Ruangan putih yang besar, dengan interior mewah berlapis emas. Tempat tidur berukuran king size dan TV LCD 50 inc tertanam di dinding. Kamar ini mungkin terlihat sederhana untuk orang lain, tapi tidak untuk ku, ini terlihat lebih mewah dari kamar hotel bintang lima manapun yang pernah ku datangin. Dan kalian pasti tahu alasan kenapa aku yang dekil ini bisa menginap di kamar hotel bintang lima kan.

Dengan langkah gontai aku turun dari tempat tidur, ku pegangin perut dan dadaku yang sakit. Mungkin beberapa tulang rusukku patah. Mungkin. Aku berjalan tertatih-tatih berpegangan dipinggiran besi-besi tempat tidur untuk berjalan.

"Dimana ini?" tanyaku seraya takjub dengan mewahnya interior kamar ini. Tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa sesuatu yang tak enak saat melihat ke lemari kaca di sudut kamar. Dengan ragu aku berjalan mendekat.

**DEG**

Tersontak aku kaget melihat isi lemari kaca itu. Samurai, Senapan dan Pistol berjajar rapi. Aku kurang tahu tentang senapan dan pistol, aku hanya pernah melihatnya dibawa salah satu pengawal orang yang_ 'menyewa' _ku. Tapi pedang panjang itu. Aku tahu. Aku sangat tahu. Karena pedang itu juga di pajang rapi di lemari kaca utama di cafe sex.

**DEG DEG**  
**DEG DEG**

Jantungku berdetak kencang. Takut. Aku takut. Ini dimana?. Aku ada dimana?. Dengan perasaan gelisah aku berkeliling diseluruh ruangan. Dan kini mataku terfokus ke pintu dengan bilik yang besar berukiran kayu. Kuraih ganggang klop pintu dan...

**CLEK CLEK**

"Dikunci" pikirku. Aku mulai kalut, menatap sekeliling dengan gelisah. Jujur, aku takut kalau ternyata aku ada di rumah salah satu _'penyewaku'_. Aku takut hal yang tak kuinginkan terjadi lagi.

Dengan kaki bergetar, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju jendela putih besar dengan korden tipis yang menutupinya, tapi lagi-lagi hanya hal sia-sia belaka yang kudapat. Jendela itu terkunci. Dengan takut, gelisah, dan cemas yang bercampur aduk didalam diriku. Aku berusaha membuka paksa jendela.

**BRAK BRAK BRAK**

"Kumohon... seseorang tolong aku..." teriak ku sekuat-kuatnya. Dengan satu tangan tetap di ganggang jendela dan tangan lain berusaha mengedor kaca jendela, aku terus berteriak sampai menimbulkan suara berisik.

"Tolong... Tolong aku... Hiks..." tangisanku dengan sesegukan. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di kaca jendela dingin, pikiranku melayang-layang ke masa laluku saat di _cafe sex_. Kini aku putus asa. Kututup mataku, butiran-butiran kristal air mata langsung jatuh ke lantai.

"Cobaan apa lagi yang kau berikan padaku tuhan" gumamku dengan suara pelan. Lebih terdengar seperti bisikan. Satu tanganku masih di ganggang jendela, tapi satu tangan yang lain berhenti mendobrak.

_. _

_o0o_

_._

**CREK**

Aku terkejut saat terdengar suara knop pintu terbuka. Memperlihatkan 2 sosok pria tegap berpakaian formal serba hitam masuk.

**DEG**

"Si... Siapa kalian?" dengan tubuh gemetar dan ketakutan aku menyenderkan tubuhku di kaca jendela yang dingin. Satu tanganku mendekap tubuhku kuat, dan satunya lagi menggenggam ujung baju ku ketakutan. Mata ku yang berkaca-kaca karena air mata. Kini memerah dan tersirat kekhawatiran saat melihat kedua orang asing itu semakin mendekati ku, dan entah mengapa aku merasa kaki ku lumpuh seketika dan aku terduduk di lantai dengan tubuh gemetaran.

"Le...Lepaskan" gumamku gemetar. Mereka menarik tanganku dan memegang tubuhku dengan paksa. Menyeret keluar kamar dimana ada dua orang lain yang ternyata selama ini berjaga di depan pintu.

Dengan ketakutan dan keinginan untuk memberontak, aku berusaha melepas tangan mereka yang menarikku dengan paksa. Aku berusaha mengibas tanganku menggila, berusaha memberontak dan terus berteriak-teriak semampuku. Tapi, semua itu sia-sia, dengan kekuatanku yang sekarang, aku sadar aku tak bisa apa-apa. Dengan setengah pasrah dan lelah memberontak. Aku berjalan mengikuti mereka yang membawaku atau lebih bisa dibilang menyeretku entah kemanapun, aku tak peduli.

_. _

_o0o_

_._

Lorong-lorong, dan gang-gang rumah kulalui. Aku bingung, dan semakin bingung, tapi disisi lain aku takjub dengan besarnya rumah ini. Sesekali kami berpapasan dengan beberapa orang yang berpakaian hitam juga. Tapi mereka hanya memandangku dengan tatapan dingin dan pergi. Aku hanya bisa terdiam, sampai aku tiba di sebuah taman dengan jalan setapak dari batu alam.

Taman itu tergolong indah, dengan beberapa pohon-pohon teduh mengelilinginya, dan kolam kecil di tengahnya. Tapi, entah kenapa mataku terpaku ke seorang anak kecil yang duduk di bawah salah satu pohon. Aku terus memperhatikannya sampai tak sengaja mata kami bertemu.

_'Teduh'_. Hanya satu kata itu saja yang bisa menggambarkan pikirku saat melihat matanya. Mata yang indah dan tenang, setenang orangnya. Dia tak tersenyum ataupun menyapaku yang kini melaluinya. Dia tetap duduk santai di bawah pohon dengan bukunya. Tapi aku sadar, matanya mencuri pandang diriku saat aku lewat disampingnya.

"Ma... Maaf" ucapku ke dua orang asing yang masih menarik tanganku. Tapi mereka tak bergeming ataupun berbicara sedikitpun. Tahu pertanyaanku hanya dianggap angin lalu, aku hanya bisa terdiam lagi, sampai kami tiba di sebuah gedung besar.

Mataku membulat besar saat melihat isi gedung itu. Gedung besar dengan aksen putih bersih kontras dengan orang-orang didalamnya. _'Tempat apa ini?'_. Pikirku saat melihat kumpulan orang-orang yang sibuk. Di bagian lain beberapa sibuk berlatih beladiri atau sejenisnya, dan ditempat lain sibuk berbicara? Ah bukan. Tapi berdiskusi. Aku berdiri diam melihat itu semua, sampai lamunanku tersadar karena salah satu orang asing itu menyodok punggungku untuk terus berjalan.

Aku berjalan melalui orang-orang berpakaian hitam yang lain, tapi tidak semuanya berpakaian hitam, ada beberapa yang berpakaian biasa, tapi hanya sedikit. Sesekali ada yang menatapku tapi ada pula yang bertanya ke orang asing yang membawaku. "apa dia orang baru?" tanya mereka. Dan dua orang asing itu hanya mengangguk dan terus menarikku yang kini penasaran untuk apa aku ada disini.

_. _

_o0o_

_._

Kini kami tiba di ruangan besar. Ukiran naga dan harimau menghiasi bilik pintu.

**KRET **

Suara bunyi pintu terbuka memperlihatkan isi ruangan yang sangat simple. Hanya sebuah meja dan kursi di ujung ruangan. Tapi ada banyak orang di dalam ruangan ini. Dan aura ruangan ini. Takut. Aku takut. Sesuatu yang menakutkan tapi tak bisa kuungkapkan menyelimuti ruangan ini.

"Dia sudah kubawa kesini, Sir" ucap salah seorang dari orang asing yang membawaku. Mendorongku maju ke depan meja yang kini berjarak 2 meter dariku.

"Kau boleh lanjutkan _'tugas'_mu" ucap seseorang yang duduk dimeja. Tapi, aku tak tahu wajahnya. Dia duduk membelakangiku. Hanya membiarkan punggung kursi yang kulihat. Tapi jujur. Aku tahu. Aku tahu suara itu. Tapi juga tak terlalu tahu. Suara tenang tapi berwibawa, suara yang sepertinya baru-baru ini kudengar. Tapi siapa?.

Kursi itu bergerak berputar, memperlihatkan sedikit demi sedikit pemilik suara itu. "Kelihatannya keadaanmu mulai membaik nak" ucap orang itu. Aku menyipitkan mataku, berusaha melihat orang itu. Tapi tetap, aku merasa tak mengenal orang itu.

Dengan pelahan dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan secara otomatis, orang-orang yang ada di ruangan ini langsung membungkuk hormat padanya. Aku terkejut, berpikir sebenarnya ada apa ini?. Kuperhatikan lagi orang yang mulai mendekat itu. Ehm, sepertinya dia pria paruh baya, wajahnya tenang, tapi ada sesuatu diwajahnya yang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri merinding. Dengan langkah kecil aku bergerak mundur setiap kali orang itu mendekatiku. Entahlah, ada sesuatu yang menakutkan dari orang ini, dia memiliki aura yang tak kusuka, mirip aura dari orang-orang yang _'menyewa' _ku.

"Jangan takut nak" ucap orang itu seraya menepuk pelan kepalaku.

**DEG**

Tangan ini. Aku ingat tangan ini. Aku melihat orang itu lekat-lekat kini. Senyum hangatnya dan bekas luka panjang yang memotong mata kirinya itu, aku kenal. Benar aku kenal orang ini. Dia seseorang yang menghentikan anak yang memukuliku. Kyuhyun? Mungkin itu nama anak itu. Aku lupa.

"Kau punya mata yang bagus, mata anak yang kuat yang tahan dengan segala penderitaan yang kau lalui selama ini" gumamnya. Kini mata kami saling bertatapan. Entah kenapa aku merasa orang ini mengintimidasiku dari matanya.

"Mulai sekarang kau bergabung dengan kami" lanjutnya. Merasa perkataannya aneh aku menyengitkan dahiku. _'bergabung'_? bergabung apa maksud pak tua ini?. Dengan takut-takut aku mulai bergerak mundur lagi ingin menjauh. Menjauh dari tangan yang sebenarnya hangat tapi dingin disaat yang bersamaan. Tapi tiba-tiba pintu besar ruangan itu terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan 2 anak kecil yang masuk. Aku langsung tersontak kaget dan berlari berlindung di balik pak tua saat aku melihat salah satu dari anak kecil itu orang yang kukenal.

_. _

_o0o_

_._

"Kenapa dia ada disini" ucap anak itu dingin saat melihatku. Dia bergerak mendekat dengan anak lain di belakangnya. Entah mengapa mataku terpaku dengan anak yang dibelakangnya. Ehm, aku rasa anak dibelakangnya itu sepertinya anak baik-baik, wajahnya tenang bahkan terkesan polos. Senyum selalu menghiasi wajah putihnya, dan saat dia tak sengaja bertatap mata denganku senyum polos dan kekanak-kanakan itu tersungging di bibir tipisnya.

"Kenapa anak sialan ini ada disini, yah?" tanya anak itu lagi dengan nada meninggi. Aku yang ketakutan berusaha menyembunyikan diriku di punggung pak tua. Tapi pak tua malah tertawa melihat tingkahku. Dan sesekali menepuk kepalaku.

"Mulai sekarang dia jadi salah satu anggota kita, Kyuhyun" kata pak tua itu tenang dan menepuk kepala Kyuhyun dengan tangan satunya, tapi dengan kasar Kyuhyun menampik tangan ayahnya. Dan ini hal yang paling tak ku mengerti saat ku lihat wajah pak tua ini, mengapa pak tua ini malah tersenyum? Bukannya anaknya bersikap tak sopan padanya?. Pak tua yang aneh.

**"APA MAKSUDMU DIA JADI SALAH SATU ANGGOTA KITA! KITA TAK PERLU ANAK SIALAN, DEKIL DAN TAK TAHU DIRI SEPERTI DIA!"** teriak Kyuhyun membuat suaranya bergema di ruanga besar ini. Matanya terus menatap tajam diriku. Seakan-akan siap kapanpun membunuhku tanpa ampun.

"A... Aku... Aku bukan anak... Sial... an" kataku terputus-putus, ragu-ragu dan takut. Mendengar sanggahanku, Kyuhyun langsung mendelikkan matanya, mengepalkan tangannya dan menggertakkan giginya saat melihatku. "A...Aku..."

**"DIAM KAU ANAK SIALAN!"** teriaknya membuat ku tersontak kaget dan makin mendekap punggung pak tua, tapi sekilas aku bisa melihat senyum pak tua itu saat emosi Kyuhyun memuncak tapi berusaha ditahannya.

"Kau anak yang menarik ya" celetuk anak lain cekikikan. Tapi dia langsung berusaha diam menahan tawanya, mendekap mulutnya dengan tangannya saat Kyuhyun meliriknya tajam, seakan-akan matanya bisa berbicara _'diam kau, atau kau mati'_.

"Kyuhyun, anak ini mulai sekarang akan berlatih menjadi salah satu _'penjaga'_ mu" ucap pak tua itu. Mata Kyuhyun melotot tajam saat di mendengar ini, tapi saat dia akan berbicara...

"Nak siapa namamu" tanya pak tua itu ke aku. Mengintipku dari bahunya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Sung... Sungmin... Lee Sungmin, Sir" kataku ragu-ragu. Dia tersenyum dan menepuk kepalaku lagi. lembut dan hangat, membuat perasaanku nyaman dan tentram.

"Kau dengar itu Kyuhyun. Mulai sekarang sungmin akan menjadi salah satu _'penjaga'_mu. Dan kau harus mendengar semua kata-kataku" gertaknya. Tiba-tiba aku merasa aura dingin dan menakutkan terpancar dari pak tua ini, membuatku tersontak kaget dan melepas genggaman ku di pakaiannya dan bergerak mundur sejauh mungkin. Dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal dan detak jantung yang bergerak tak karuan, aku berusaha tetap menatap mata pak tua itu yang kini melihatku dengan kemenangan.

"Sepertinya kau punya insting yang bagus" gumamnya tapi lebih terdengar seperti bisikan dan senyuman kemenangan terpancar dari wajahnya. Tapi kemenangan apa? Aku tak mengerti, tapi hanya satu hal kutahu, entah mengapa pak tua ini jadi menakutkanku. Kini pak tua itu berpaling melihat Kyuhyun yang wajahnya memerah karena marah. "Aku tak setuju" kata Kyuhyun pelan, berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Apa kau akan melawan perintahku" tungkas pak tua itu. Aku tak bisa melihat ekspresi pak tua itu tapi bisa kuliat dari reaksi Kyuhyun yang mulai ketakutan. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat ke bawah.

"Apapunlah, tapi yang pasti aku tak mengakui dia salah satu penjagaku" ucapnya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Saat Kyuhyun pergi, anak kecil yang lain bergerak mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang tapi langsung di tahan oleh pak tua itu.

"Kau tetap disini" katanya, atau lebih bisa di bilang perintah di telingaku. Anak itu langsung menggangguk dan membungkuk ke Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Kyuhyun mendelik dan menyeringai tak peduli dan tetap berjalan dengan tenang keluar ruangan.

_. _

_o0o_

_._

"Apa ada yang anda inginkan, Sir" ucap anak itu santai tapi sopan, berbeda dengan orang-orang lain yang ada di ruangan ini. Kaku dan menakutkan.

"Seperti biasa, kelakuan mu tak berubah" ucap pak tua itu. Anak itu hanya tersenyum, senyum polos tapi juga menantang. "Kau antar anak ini melihat-lihat ruang _'latihan penjaga'_ di gedung lain. Dan pastikan dia langsung di antar ke _'orang'_ itu" anak itu mengangguk mengerti dan membungkuk hormat sebelum menarik tanganku pergi ke luar ruangan.

Aku takut. Apa maksudnya dengan penjaga? Apa maksudnya dengan ruang _'latihan penjaga'_? dan siapa yang dimaksud dengan _'orang itu'_?. Aku bergidik membayangkan hal apa lagi yang akan menimpaku. Dan spontan aku mendekap tubuhku yang mulai bergetar.

_. _

_o0o_

_._

Dengan pasrah atau lebih tepatnya aku tak bisa melawan anak ini. Aku berjalan bergandengan tangan dengannya, menyusuri lorong remang-remang di gedung itu. Sesekali dia melirik ke arahku dan tersenyum, lagi-lagi dengan senyum polos itu. Dan entah kenapa juga aku refleks membalas senyumnya.

"Hei kau" panggilnya memecahkan suasana sunyi di antara kami. Aku mendongak dan melihatnya, "Tangan mu kecil ya, jari-jari mu juga" lanjutnya sambil bermain-main dengan tangan ku dan jari-jari ku. Karena merasa aneh dengan sikapnya, aku langsung menarik kasar tanganku dan berusaha _'melindungi'_ tanganku yang dipegangnya tadi. "Hahaha, Kau tak usah ketakutan seperti itu. Lagipula tanganmu masih kalah kecil dengan tangan seseorang"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku, merasa aneh dengan anak ini, benar-benar aneh. Dia yang mungkin atau memang sadar dengan pikiranku, mendekatkan wajahnya denganku. Kini wajah kami hanya terpisah 15 cm, spontan aku mundur kebelakang ketakutan. Dan sekali lagi dia tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan reaksiku.

"Kau lucu, sangat lucu" katanya diantara tawanya. Entah sudah berapa lama akhirnya dia berhenti tertawa. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. "Sudahlah, lama-lama disini, aku tak bisa mengantarmu menemui _'orang itu'_. Ayo kita pergi" ucapnya masih memegang perutnya dan cekikikan tawa masih terdengar. Awalnya aku ragu untuk pergi. Tapi lagi-lagi dia menarik tanganku. Walau risih aku hanya bisa diam dan mengukutinya kemanapun dia membawaku.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Kesuatu tempat" ucapnya dengan senyum polosnya. Ukh, senyum itu benar-benar polos dan kekanak-kanakan, membuatku tak bisa melawannya. Dan setelah berjalan cukup jauh, kami tiba di sebuah gedung, gedung yang lebih kecil bercat biru saphire.

_. _

_o0o_  
_. _

"Ini dimana?"

"Kau banyak tanya juga ya. Lebih baik kau ikut saja" ucap anak itu dan menarikku masuk. Entah kenapa saat akan masuk, kami berdiri diam di depan pintu. Dia menekan angka-angka di sebuah kotak aneh di samping pintu, dan tiba-tiba kotak aneh lain muncul dari dalam dan sesuatu yang berkilat-kilat langsung mengarah ke mata anak itu. Aku yang terkejut dan kaget berusaha untuk lari, tapi genggaman anak ini begitu kuat, membuatku tak bisa pergi kemanapun.

**CRING**

Suara pintu itu terbuka dan sekali lagi dia menarikku masuk, begitu kami masuk pintu itu secara otomatis tertutup, dan lampu-lampu menyala. Aku terkejut, ruangan ini sangat aneh. Benar-benar aneh. hanya ruang kosong dengan lorong-lorong bercabang. Aksen besi-besi dan plat disekitarnya, dan satu hal yang bisa kukatakan. Dingin. Itulah kesan yang kudapat.

"Ayo" ucapnya dan menarikku. "Lebih baik kau mulai sekarang ingat-ingat jalan yang dilalui. Karena ruangan ini penuh dengan jebakan. Dan, Ehm, Bisa saja kau mati karena salah satu jebakan itu" ucapnya membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Dengan mata terfokus aku mencoba mengingat-ngingat jalan yang kami lalui. Jalan ini berliku-liku dan banyak ruang-ruang dan pintu-pintu seperti pintu tadi yang harus kami lalui.

"Untuk password nanti aku beritahu" bisiknya seakan-akan tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Lorong-lorong itu awalnya gelap. Tapi saat kami berjalan mendekat tiba-tiba lampu yang menyilaukan menyinari lorong ini.

Dengan penasaran aku melihat sekelilingku. Terkadang kami melewati beberapa ruangan, dan sesekali pula dari pintu bercelah kecil tapi ditutupi kaca aku bisa melihat ada seseorang di ruangan itu. Tiba-tiba aku menghentikan jalan ku, membuat anak yang menarik tanganku juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya penasaran melihatku fokus melihat sesuatu yang terlihat dari ruangan yang ada disampingku, dengan pelahan dia berjalan mendekati pintu itu.

"Kau penasaran dengan dia?" tanyanya lagi sambil menunjuk dengan ibu jarinya ke arah seseorang yang ada diruangan itu. Aku mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban, karena bagaimanapun aku memang penarasan mengapa ada anak kecil lain disini. Siapa dia?.

"Namanya _Kim Jong-woon _tapi lebih dikenal dengan _Yesung_. Dia salah satu yang terbaik. Padalah usianya baru 15 tahun, Tapi dia sudah di tunjuk sebagai salah satu penjaga Tuan muda Cho saat usianya 10 tahun. Dan keahliannya? Dia bisa menggunakan semua jenis senjata tajam dengan sangat terlatih." Kata anak ini, aku mengangguk-angguk kecil tanda mengerti, tapi sesaat aku langsung membelalakkan mataku. Senjata tajam? Keahliannya? Penjaga tuan muda cho?. Kata-kata itu terus berputar-putar di kepalaku. mataku terus melotot melihat anak bernama _yesung_ itu, dengan ahlinya dia memain-mainkan dua bilah pedang di kedua tangannya.

"Sudahlah, aku malas menjelaskannya. Yang pasti kau jangan terlibat ataupun terlalu dekat dengannya. Dia orang aneh yang gila membunuh"

Kini kami berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong lagi. Dan kini mataku berpaku ke sosok anak kecil yang duduk di sudut salah satu ruangan, entah mengapa aku bisa berpikir kalau dia malaikat. Aku menghentikan langkahku untuk menikmati memandang wajah anak itu. Dan entah mengapa pikiran bahwa aku akan mati berkecamuk di kepalaku, karena melihat anak berwajah bagaikan malaikat itu. Berpikir tuhan akhirnya mengirimkan malaikatnya untuk menjemputku.

"Sekarang apa lagi?" bentak anak yang menarikku kesal, mungkin karena aku tiba-tiba diam tak bergerak lagi. "Apa sekarang kamu penasaran dengan anak itu" ucapnya seraya menunjuk seorang anak yang ada di ruangan lain yang membuatku terpana. Dia mendesah berat dan memijit pelipisnya.

"Lebih baik kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan ruangan ini. Ini ruangan _'berbahaya'_. Kau harus ingat itu" ancamnya. "Ah... dan kalau yang kau maksud dia" ucapnya dan menatap lekat-lekat anak berwajah malaikan itu.

"Yang duduk dipojokkan itu si kecil _Ryeowook._ Kau jangan sekalipun tertipu dengan wajah polosnya. Dia bisa berubah jauh lebih kejam dari bayanganmu. Ukh, itu benar-benar sangat kontras dengan usianya yang baru 10 tahun."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku, alisku, bahkan mungkin wajahku, karena tak mengerti maksudnya. Dia yang melihat reaksiku lagi-lagi mendesah kecil. "Pokoknya kau jangan pernah tertipu dengan wajahnya yang terlihat seperti malaikat. Karena saat dia bertugas sebagai penjaga dia bisa berubah jadi iblis yang paling kejam dari apapun." kata anak itu dan menarikku pergi menjauh dari ruangan itu, ruangan di mana anak berwajah malaikat itu ada. Tapi hatiku entah mengapa menolak untuk beranjak, dan sesekali aku menoleh melihat ruangan itu yang kini semakin menjauh dari jarak pandangku.

"Ah aku lupa. Sebagai salah satu _'penjaga'_ Tuan Muda Cho. Keahliannya ada di senjata biologis. Makanya kau jangan macam-macam dengannya atau dia membuatmu mati perlahan atau mati tanpa kamu sempat bernapas dengan senjata biologisnya. Aku dengar sekarang dia meneliti senjata biologis baru. Ukh, mendengar hal itu saja membuatku bergidik. Tapi ada satu hal yang ku akui darinya. Otak encernya. Yah, mungkin itu keturunan dari kedua orang tuanya yang juga peneliti. Tapi tidak hanya itu, kemampuan lainnya ada dibidang penyembuhan. Ya ya ya. Dan itu sangat berguna untuk organisasi" jelas anak ini panjang lebar. Mungkin karena penjelasannya yang panjang lebar ini tanpa terasa kami tiba di suatu ruangan dengan pintu baja putih.

.

_o0o_

_._

"Kita sampai" katanya seraya tersenyum. Dengan sigap jarinya menekan-tombol-tombol lagi dan pintu itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan ruang kosong didalamnya.

**DEG**

Jantungku berdetak kuat saat melihat seseorang yang berdiri dengan tangan menyilang di dadanya disudut tergelap ruangan. Tatapan matanya tajam melihatku.

"Dia yang akan mengajarkan mu untuk jadi seorang penjaga yang hebat" bisik anak itu di telingaku, "Dia Mister Soo Man, guru terbaik di bidang beladiri di organisasi ini. Ah ya, berusaha tetap hidup ya, karena sampai sekarang tak ada satupun muridnya yang bisa menyelesaikan masa latihannya"

"Pagi Mister" ucap anak itu sopan dan menunduk. Mister Soo Man melangkah mendekat. Dan begitu dia sudah didepanku, matanya langsung menatapku dari atas kebawah.

"Jadi ini anak yang dikatakan, Tuan Besar Cho?" bisiknya, suaranya tenang tapi penuh tekanan, membuat bulu kudukku langsung berdiri. "Aku tak yakin, wajahnya terlihat seperti wanita"

"Tapi dia di tunjuk sebagai salah satu penjaga Tuan Muda Cho, Mister" Soo Man langsung mendelik melihat anak itu, membuat anak itu sedikit gugup, "Calon salah satu '_penjaga_' maksud saya" ralatnya cepat-cepat.

"Baik, tinggalkan dia disini, dan kulihat sejauh apa dia bisa bertahan" anak itu menggangguk dan menunduk, melepaskan genggaman tanganku dan berjalan mundur menuju pintu dengan tetap membungkuk. Aku melihatnya ngeri, meninggalkanku berdua dengan orang asing yang menakutkan ini.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku berusaha menghentikan anak itu. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Jangan mati, dan tetap hidup. Aku tak sabar menantikanmu menjadi salah satu partner ku untuk melindungi Tuan Muda Cho" ucapnya dan tersenyum. Kini dia membuka pintu baja putih itu, tapi sebelum dia beranjak keluar, dia menoleh kearahku lagi. "Oh ya, aku lupa perkenalkan diriku. Kau cukup panggil aku dengan _Donghae_, Ehm... dan sepertinya aku lebih muda darimu, tapi maaf aku tak tertarik memanggilmu _'hyung'_. Aku spesialis senjata api, dan tak ada satupun yang luput dari bidikanku, bahkan diantara anggota yang lain, akulah yang terbaik." katanya dan pergi berlalu diiring dentuk keras saat pintu baja itu saat otomatis tertutup.

Aku menoleh melihat laki-laki tua yang dipanggil Mister Soo Man itu, aku berusaha keras menelan ludahku saat melihat matanya.

"Latihan kita mulai" ucapnya. Dan itulah ucapan yang benar-benar membuat kehidupanku berubah. Hidupku yang tadinya sebagai anak yang tak bisa apa-apa. Anak lemah yang pasrah dan menangisi nasib yang mempermainkanku. Kini berubah total. Tapi hal itu jugalah yang mengubah nasibku, dimana awalnya aku adalah anak yang di _'jual'_ sebagai sex-slaves atau outlet-sex berubah menjadi anak yang di_'klaim'_ baik tubuh dan jiwaku oleh orang yang seharusnya kujaga.


	4. My body's only prisoner for you

_Apa aku salah mencintaimu?_

_Apa aku salah ingin memilikimu?_

_Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuhmu_

_Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun mencintaimu_

_Selain diriku_

_Selain Cintaku_

_Kau mencintainya_

_Tapi aku jauh lebih mencintamu_

_Kau menyayanginya_

_Tapi aku jauh lebih menyayangimu_

_Aku tak peduli kau menderita, sedih ataupun terpuruk_

_Selama kau menjadi milikku, akan kulakukan segala cara_

* * *

Evil Baby Snow featuring SM entertainment

Present

.

.

* * *

_CUP_

Suara itu menyadarkanku dari lamunan ku.

Ku pandang seseorang dihadapanku, bukan, bukan dihadapanku. Tapi lebih tepatnya diatas tubuhku. Dia tersenyum, tapi lebih terlihat seperti seringaian. Melihatku hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, sekali lagi dia mendaratkan ciumannya ke bibirku. Entah berapa detik kemudian. Ciuman itu berubah. Dia mulai menggigit bibir bawahku. Meminta akses untuk masuk.

_BRAK_

Kudorong tubuhnya semampuku. Membuatnya terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Lagi-lagi dia menyeringai. Seringaian menyebalkan yang terkadang membuatku ingin membunuhnya. Tapi dengan tenang nya dia berdiri dan meraih pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai. Memakai pakaiannya tanpa peduli pandangan menusuk dan benci dari mataku. Dia melirikku sesekali. Tapi bukan menatap mata atau wajahku. Tapi tubuhku yang tak berpakaian, dan cairan-cairan putih yang masih menggenang di atas perutku. Cairan _sperma_ ku. Tapi aku tak peduli. Aku tak perlu repot-repot menutupi tubuhku. Tubuh kotor ini.

"Lebih baik kau cepat bangun Hyung" katanya disela-sela berpakaian dan senyuman menyebalkan itu tersungging di wajahnya, senyuman kemenangan yang paling kubenci darinya. Di kait kancing-kancing lengan kemejanya dan melihat penampilannya di cermin besar di kamarku. Kamar putih beraksen emas ini. "Hari ini ada pertemuan dengan pimpinan Strom Knigth. Ayah memintaku menggantikannya. Jadi kau harus ikut denganku" ucapnya dan mulai merapikan rambutnya, mengambil gel di meja rias kayu jatiku, dan dengan bersenandung kecil dia mulai merapikan rambutnya.

"Aku mengerti Tuan Muda" ucapku acuh, mengalihkan pandanganku ke langit-langit putih. Berpikir apakah diriku bisa seputih langit-langit itu. Tapi bukan kulit yang kumaksud, tapi terlahir putih bersih tak bernoda seperti ini. Ternoda baik tubuh dan jiwaku.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu" ucapnya dan menarik dagu ku kasar dengan tangan kirinya, memaksaku berpaling melihat wajahnya. "Dan kau harus mendengarkan ku" bisiknya lebih terdengar seperti ancaman bagi ku.

Tapi aku tak peduli. Kutatap mata cokelat itu lurus, terlihat kilatan kemarahan, nafsu dan cinta disana. Tapi untukku semua itu hanya kemunafikan.

Cinta?.

Bukan.

Itu bukan cinta. "Aku mengerti Tu... maksudku Kyu" bisikku pelan tapi tetap terdengar olehnya. Dia menyeringai dan mengecup bibirku kilat.

Terkaget aku membelalakkan mataku, bermaksud untuk menjauhkan wajahnya dengan tanganku tapi gagal, karena Kyuhyun langsung menahan kedua tanganku, mencengkramnya dan meletakkan tanganku di atas kepalaku. Sementara bibirnya terus memaksa menciumku dengan lapar.

"Emph" hanya satu kata itu yang bisa kukeluarkan saat lidahnya mulai masuk, memaksa lidahku bermain dengannya dan mendominasi di gua mulut manisku.

"AIS" teriaknya saat kugigit bibir bawahnya. Dia melepaskan tanganku dan berdiri tegak. Mengusap bibir bawahnya yang kini mengeluarkan darah dengan ibu jarinya. Tapi aku tak peduli. Luka seperti itu belum cukup untukku. Aku ingin membunuhnya. Aku ingin menghabisinya. Tapi aku tak bisa. Aku takut dia melukai orang yang ku sayang.

Dia hanya tersenyum entah apa maksud senyumnya. Terkadang aku tak bisa menebak pikirannya. "Sebaiknya kau cepat bersiap-siap" ucapnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar, menggenggam knop pintu dan mulai memutarnya pelan. Tapi sebelum pintu itu dibuka. Dia menoleh ke arahku. "Lebih baik kau jangan macam-macam. Atau aku bisa melakukan hal yang tak kau inginkan ke pemilik _'benda ini'_ " ucapnya dan memperlihatkan _'benda berkilau'_ yang di ambil dari saku mantel hitamnya. Mataku terbelalak melihat benda itu, dan tanpa ku sadari air mata ku keluar, mengalir turun horizontal ke mataku yang lain.

"Kau berjanji tak melakukan apapun padanya" bisikku lirih, berusaha berbicara tapi disaat yang sama aku merasa kata-kata itu menyangkut di tenggorokan ku, dia tersenyum melecahkan ku. Dimain-mainkannya _'benda berkilau'_ itu. Melempar sesekali di udara dan langsung menangkapnya.

"Selama kau menjadi milikku" ku tatap matanya, mata licik dan senyum liciknya benar-benar memuakkan ku. Membuatku jijik dengan sikapnya. Tapi dia tak peduli dan tetap memain-mainkan _'benda berkilau'_ itu. "Apa bagusnya _'benda ini' _" tanyanya membuat mataku mendelik.

Marah dan kesal bercampur aduk. Dengan berat aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Duduk tegap di pinggiran tempat tidur. Tapi tak beranjak lebih jauh karena tubuhku terasa sakit. Atau kalau aku boleh jujur. Tubuh bagian bawahku yang sakit.

"Kau tak mengerti! Dan tak akan pernah mengerti betapa pentingnya itu untukku!" bentak ku semampuku. Kyuhyun langsung berhenti bermain-main dengan _'benda berkilau'_ itu, dan memandangku tajam. Sesaat kamar ini berubah menjadi dingin dan gelap karena emosinya. Dicengkramnya erat benda itu di telapak tangannya. Dan dia menggeram kecil.

"Kalau kau masih memikirkan _orang itu_. Tanpa segan-segan akan kuperintah seseorang untuk membunuhnya." ancamnya dengan suara terdingin dan tak berperasaan.

Aku berusaha menelan ludah kekhawatiran saat melihat matanya. Udara dingin merasuk ke setiap tulang-tulangku, seakan-akan membuatku berhenti bernapas. "Untuk ku, hal itu jauh lebih mudah daripada menjentikkan jari ku" ucapnya dengan penuh kebanggaan dan niat membunuh dari matanya.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku pelan, mulutku bergetar memikirkan apa yang bisa dilakukan Kyuhyun ke _dia_. "Ja... Jangan... A... Ku... Mo... hon" pintaku. Air mata mengalir turun tak terkendali. Badanku bergetar, dan kucengkram erat seprai berusaha mengurangi ketakutanku. "Akan... Kula... Kukan... A... papun... Tapi... Jang... an... Kau Sakiti... Dia"

Kyuhyun menyeringai dengan reaksiku. Dia mencibir dan memasukkan _benda berkilau_ itu ke saku mantelnya lagi. Dia memalingkan wajahnya ke pintu dan memegang knop pintu dengan tenang. "Selama kau menjadi milik ku. Baik itu perasaan dan tubuh mu. Maka aku takkan menyetuh _orang itu_. Dan kau harus ingat. Aku tak mau kau masih memikirkannya, karena kau milikku" katanya tegas dan beranjak keluar dari kamarku. Mendengar kata-katanya akhirnya emosi yang sedari tadi kutahan tertumpah juga. Aku menangis dan berteriak histeris, membenamkan wajahku diantara pahaku dan meremas rambutku kasar. Kenapa? Kenapa hal ini terjadi padaku? Apa aku tak berhak untuk bahagia walau hanya sebentar?. Kenapa tuhan begitu tak adil?.


	5. a Long Memory's

_Apa aku salah mencintaimu?_

_Apa aku salah ingin memilikimu?_

_Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuhmu_

_Aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun mencintaimu_

_Selain diriku_

_Selain Cintaku_

_Kau mencintainya_

_Tapi aku jauh lebih mencintamu_

_Kau menyayanginya_

_Tapi aku jauh lebih menyayangimu_

_Aku tak peduli kau menderita, sedih ataupun terpuruk_

_Selama kau menjadi milikku, akan kulakukan segala cara_

* * *

Evil Baby Snow featuring SM entertainment

Present

.

.

* * *

Suara dentak pintu kamar Sungmin yang di tutupnya pelan membuat Kyuhyun mendesah kecil, dia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit biru begitu keluar dari kamar Sungmin. Tapi dengan wajah yang telah berubah dingin lagi dia menoleh ke arah disamping, Ke seseorang yang dengan tenangnya sedang bersender di dinding disamping pintu. Melipat kedua tangannya di dada, dan bersenandung pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini" tanya Kyuhyun dingin. Menatap orang itu dengan penuh curiga.

"Karena aku tahu kau pasti ada disini." balasnya santai dengan senyum tanpa dosa. Kyuhyun mendelik lagi.

"Untuk apa kau mencariku, Donghae"

"Bukannya hari ini kau ada pertemuan dengan Bos _Strom Knight_. Aku pikir kau lupa, jadi aku kesini buat mengingatkanmu" jawabnya dan kini memiringkan tubuhnya tapi tetap bersender di dinding.

Kyuhyun mencibir meremehkan. "Kau pikir aku lupa?. Lagipula apa kau lupa sedang berhadapan dengan siapa?. Aku atasanmu. Aku tuanmu. Dan, Apa kau bermaksud menantangku dengan memanggilku tanpa hormat seperti itu". Donghae mengangkat salah satu alisnya dan bahunya acuh.

"bukannya sudah kukatakan dulu. Walau kau atasanku sekalipun. Aku tak tertarik memanggilmu dengan hormat. Aku adalah aku. Walau aku bawahanmu, tapi aku bisa memanggilmu dengan apapun kumau. Dan itu bukan urusanmu" tantang Donghae.

Kyuhyun melotot mendengar kata-kata Donghae. Di pikirannya kini timbul keinginan untuk menghabisi orang yang dihadapannya ini. Tapi dia mendesah kecil dan berpaling.

"Whatever. Kalau bukan karena aku tahu siapa kau. Kau akan mati saat ini juga"

"Ha ha ha... ya ya ya... itulah Cho Kyuhyun yang kukenal" ucapnya sambil tertawa dan merangkul bahu Kyuhyun santai. Melihat tangan Donghae bertengger di bahunya, Kyuhyun melihat dengan jijik dan menoleh dengan pandangan menusuk ke Donghae. Membuat Donghae langsung mengangkat tangannya dari bahu Kyuhyun, memasukkan ke dalam saku celananya dan bersiul-siul ke arah lain berusaha tak memperdulikan tatapan tuan mudanya. Melihat sikap seenaknya Donghae, Kyuhyun berusaha bersikap tenang, mengambil napas panjang diam-diam dan berpaling, berniat secepatnya pergi dari Donghae.

"Hei. Aku tak sengaja dengar, kau mau memerintahkan seseorang membunuh _orang itu_ ya" tanya Donghae membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari tempat Donghae berdiri. Kyuhyun berpaling sekali lagi ke penjaganya yang paling menyebalkan dan seenaknya itu. Dan menatap tajam tanpa berbicara sedikitpun.

"Aku cuma mau bilang, kalau kau ingin seseorang untuk membunuhnya. Aku tak keberatan melakukannya." katanya dengan setengah bercanda tapi setengah serius. Membuat Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya hanya menatapnya dengan tajam. Entah apa yang sekarang ada dipikiran tuan muda itu.

Tapi akhirnya dia tersenyum.

Bukan senyuman. Tapi cibiran meremehkan. Dia mencibir mendengar kata-kata Donghae yang berdiri santai jauh didepannya dengan tangan masih disaku, "Kita lihat nanti" katanya dan berpaling lagi. Berjalan pergi dengan tenang menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah. Bermaksud pergi ke _'ruang rapat'_ ayahnya untuk membahas beberapa hal-hal kecil untuk pertemuannya nanti.

Donghae membalas mencibir juga saat Kyuhyun mencibir. Melihat tuan mudanya mulai bergerak menjauh dari pandangannya, cibirannya berubah. Wajahnya kini menjadi dingin. Sedingin es. Tanpa ekspresi. Dan menatap tajam ke lorong yang telah sepi.

Dengan enggan dia menoleh ke samping. Mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit biru tanpa awan. Dan pikirannya melayang-layang tak menentu.

Saat dia akan menurunkan sudut pandangannya lurus kesamping, matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang berdiri jauh dari tempatnya. Berdiri di luar rumah tapi terlihat dari posisinya sekarang karena mereka hanya dipisah oleh kaca tembus pandang yang menjadi pengganti dinding, pemisah antara rumah dan taman.

Orang itu berdiri tegap dibawah rindangnya pohon yang melindungi tubuh putih nya dari sengatan sinar mentari. Menatap Donghae, dengan mata teduh nya dan satu tangannya yang memegang erat sebuah buku tebal, dia tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan, bermaksud menyapa Donghae. Senyum simpul dari bibirnya membuat Donghae tersenyum balik dan membalas anggukannya.

**"HUAAAA..."**

Teriakan dari dalam kamar mengagetkan Donghae, membuatnya spontan langsung menoleh menatap pintu putih di sampingnya. Suara teriakan itu terus terdengar. Teriakan yang menyayat hati. Donghae menghela napasnya. Ditatapnya lantai marmer dalam diam. Memejamkan matanya dan mendesah.

* * *

.

* * *

Sekejap Donghae membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah luar. Ke arah taman. Tapi, rasa kekecewaan meliputi hatinya. Melihat _orang itu _sudah tak ada disana lagi.

Dia terdiam seribu bahasa. Diam menanti _orang itu_ muncul lagi dari balik pohon dan tersenyum padanya. Tapi menanti berapa lamapun tanda-tanda _orang itu_ tak ada, membuat Donghae putus asa dan berbalik.

Ditatapnya pintu putih didepannya. Diulurkan tangannya ke knop pintu tapi ragu-ragu membuka. Suara teriakan itu masih terdengar. Hanya saja tak sejelas awalnya. Donghae menarik napas panjang, memejamkan matanya dan begitu perasaannya tenang kembali dibukanya pintu itu.

* * *

.

* * *

_CRIEK_

Suara pintu kamar terbuka, membuat Sungmin terkejut. Dengan cepat dia menghapus air matanya dengan lengannya. Begitu pintu terbuka lebar. Matanya melotot, tak senang. Karena dia tahu siapa yang datang.

Aku dan dia saling menatap kaku. Dia masih berdiri diam didepan pintu kamar sambil melihat reaksiku apakah menginjinkannya masuk atau tidak.

"Mau apa kau kesini" tanyaku dingin. Dia tetap terdiam seribu bahasa. Dengan langkah pelan dia masuk ke kamarku dan menutup pelan pintu di belakangnya. "Sekali lagi kutanya. **Mau apa kau kesini!**"

"Aku mendengar teriakkan mu" ucapnya pelan dan berjalan pelan ke arahku, berusaha tak memandang mataku yang menatapnya marah. Sesaat dia menghentikan langkah kakinya di tengah-tengah. Melirik ke pakaian yang berserakan di lantai. Dia mendonggakkan kepalanya menatapku. Menatap tubuhku yang polos tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menutupi. Dia menghela napas berat dan duduk berlutut. Memunguti pakaian-pakaianku di lantai. Diambilnya semua pakaianku di satu tangan dan melempar pelan kearahku, "Lebih baik kau pakaian bajumu", katanya pelan.

Tapi mungkin karena ini salah satu hasil latihan beratku selama bertahun-tahun saat masa pelatihan sebagai salah satu penjaga, membuat refleks dan instingku terasah baik. Dengan sebelah tangan, aku menepis pakaian-pakaian yang terbang kearahku. Membuat pakaian itu kembali terjatuh berserakan di tempat tidur dan kakiku.

"Aku tak perlu perhatianmu, Donghae" ucapku ketus, berusaha menahan emosi.

"Kenapa sekarang kau begitu berubah Sungmin? Padahal dulu kita begitu akrab" katanya lirih, dan bergerak menjauhiku. Berjalan dengan tenang ke arah meja rias jatiku. Diam mematung disana. Memandang dirinya dan diriku yang terpantul dari cermin.

"Itu dulu. Dan tidak sekarang. Aku yakin kau tahu sejak kapan itu"

"Apa karena kejadian itu? Apa karena dia?"

Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya. Menatap keluar jendela, melihat samar-samar langit biru dari sela-sela korden tipis. Samar-samar kudengar desahannya. Tapi aku peduli. Karena ini memang semua salahnya. Dialah awal permasalahan ini dimulai.

Entah sejak kapan, aku merasa mataku mulai perih. Air mata mulai terkumpul di mataku. Dan akhirnya terjatuh tanpa bisa kuhalangi. Aku menutup wajahku dengan sebelah tangan. Berusaha menyembunyikan air mata ini. Dan menggigit bibir bawahku mencoba menahan isak tangisku.

Donghae masih menatap sungmin dari cermin. Walau wajahnya terlihat tanpa ekspresi, tapi tatapan matanya terlihat sendu, "Maaf".

Satu kata itu saja yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Kata-kata itu menyakitkan dan memuakkan untuk ku. Dengan marah, murka dan emosi yang sudah tak bisa kubendung lagi, ku tatap dirinya.

"**Maaf? Kau bilang maaf?**" teriakku histeris. "**Kalau memang ingin minta maaf! Bebaskan dia! Lepaskan dia!**"

Donghae hanya bisa terdiam, menatapku dari cermin. Di tutupnya kedua matanya, dan meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya ke atas meja rias kayu jati ku. Dia berdiri kaku disana. Tanpa kata. Tanpa gerakan. "Maaf. Aku tak bisa" ucapnya pelan.

Aku mencibir mendengar jawabannya. Meremehkan setiap kata-kata yang terlontar. "Lalu untuk apa kau minta maaf kalau kau tak bisa melakukan itu" tuntuntku.

Dia membuka matanya pelahan, menatapku lagi. "Itu perintah, dan aku ada untuk menjalankan perintah"

**"HUH! PERINTAH? APA KAU BONEKA DIA! APA KAU INI HANYA SEONGGOK MESIN YANG DICIPTAKAN BUAT MENJALANKAN PERINTAHNYA!"** teriakku, "Kau berbeda dengan yesung ataupun ryeowook. Kau adalah kau. Dan itu yang membuatku percaya sepenuhnya padamu. Tapi. Tapi lihat, apa yang kau lakukan" ucapku disela isak tangisku.

Donghae terdiam tak membantah maupun menjawab, saat mendengar kata-kata Sungmin. Kini dia berdiri tegap dan melangkah pelan ke rak-rak di samping TV. Dia berdiri diam menatap bingkai foto yang di letakkan rapi di atas rak. Diambilnya bingkai foto itu dan ditatapnya foto didalamnya. Terlihat empat orang anak kecil di foto itu. Dua anak tersenyum cerah menatap kedepan. Seorang hanya tersenyum bagaikan malaikat tapi tangannya menggandeng lengan anak lain yang berekspresi dingin. Dengan backround cantiknya taman di halaman _'rumah_' ini. Mereka terlihat santai dan rileks saat di foto. Sangat berbeda saat mereka harus bertugas sebagai _penjaga_.

Melihat foto itu, tiba-tiba senyum lembut menghiasi wajah Donghae. Di tatapnya lekat-lekat empat anak di foto itu. _"Dirimu yang ada difoto ini sudah hilang, Sungmin" _gumamnya sambil matanya terfokus ke seorang anak yang tersenyum cerah di foto itu, yang dia tahu itu adalah Sungmin saat Sungmin berumur 15 tahun.

Seseorang yang memiliki senyum lembut dan menyilaukan yang membuatnya begitu disayang dan dicintai Tuan Muda Cho, tapi di saat yang sama juga di benci Tuan Muda Cho karena sungmin tak pernah paham dengan perasaanm sang Tuan Muda.

Seseorang yang memiliki senyum yang bisa menarik perhatian dan membuka hati dingin Yesung, tapi tentu saja selain Ryeowook yang memang sudah akrab dengannya.

Dan.

Seseorang yang memiliki senyum yang membuat Donghae rela melindungi orang itu.

Pikiran-pikiran itu mengalir di benaknya. Membuat kenangan akan masa lalu Sungmin saat itu kembali terngiang jelas di kepalanya.


	6. Mystery

_Langit biru begitu indah_

_Tapi membutakan mataku karena keindahannya_

_Langit gelap adalah hidupku_

_Karena hanya dalam kegelapan aku bisa bernapas_

_Ditengah gelapnya hatiku kau muncul bagai secercah cahaya_

_Cahaya indah yang menghangatkan hatiku_

_Ditengah dinginnya kegelapan hatiku kau berbisik_

_Bisikan indah yang menyentuh dengan suara lembutmu_

_Suara angin mengacaukan pikiranku_

_Tapi suaramu mengacaukan hatiku_

_Aku hanya bisa melihatmu_

_Aku hanya bisa memandangmu_

_Aku hanya bisa diam-diam mendengar suaramu_

_Dan aku hanya bisa diam-diam jatuh cinta padamu_

_Tapi kenapa kau tak bisa melihat itu semua?_

* * *

_Evil Baby Snow Company Featuring SM entertainment_

Present

.

.

* * *

4 Tahun sebelumnya

######

"Ukh" gerutuku sambil meniup-niup luka-luka disekujur lenganku, menciprati sedikit dengan ludah dan menepuk-nepuk pelan. Berharap rasa sakit karena luka goresan, memar dan sabetan cepat menghilang. Aku Berusaha menahan air mata dari rasa sakit ini dengan mendongakkan kepalaku keatas, berharap air mata takkan jatuh.

Melihat langit berubah mendung, dengan awan-awan hitam bergerak cepat. Aku menatap langit dalam diam, tanpa berpikir apapun, tanpa merasa apapun.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan merebahkan tubuhku di atas rumput di halaman belakang gedung pelatihan _'penjaga'_ dengan nyaman. Mengangkat tanganku ke atas. Seakan-akan berusaha mengangkap awan-awan di langit dengan tangan kecilku.

Hari ini tepat 1 tahun masa pelatihanku. Berarti sekarang usiaku sudah 14 tahun. Usia anak-anak belia yang mulai mengenal tentang arti persahabatan, kasih sayang, dan cinta. Ya, Cinta. Kata-kata bodoh yang tak ada artinya. Kata-kata kiasan tanpa ujung. Kata-kata yang diucapkan hanya bermodal nafsu. Itulah cinta untukku. Menurut pengalaman yang kulihat selama ini.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Menjatuhkan kedua tanganku di samping. Menutup mataku, mencoba menenangkan diri. Dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

######

"Ehm..." gumamku saat merasa jari-jari lembut bermain-main di wajahku. Kubuka mataku pelan. Dan dengan reaksi yang sangat cepat aku langsung beranjak dari tidurku yang tenang. Melompat mundur beberapa langkah. Dan memasang kuda-kuda dengan posisi setengah berdiri.

Anak itu tertawa geli melihat reaksiku. "Hahahahahaaaaa... kau lucu... sangat lucu..." tawanya membuatku tak mengerti. Kuperhatikan baik-baik wajahnya. Ah, aku tahu dia, bukankah dia... _'Donghae_?'

"Sepertinya kau sudah mulai ingat ya" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Tapi yang membuatku heran. Kapan dia tepat ada di depanku? Aku tak menyadari gerakannya!. "Hei sudah kubilangkan. Gini-gini aku salah satu yang terbaik. Kalau ga. Mana mungkin aku jadi penjaga" lanjutnya sambil menyentil dahiku dengan jarinya. Membuatku meringis sakit.

Kini dia duduk santai di tanah rerumputan. Mencari posisi yang nyaman dan tidur.

Aku hanya diam melihatnya, sambil mengelus dahiku yang masih nyeri. Dia membuka sebelah matanya malas. Tersenyum padaku. Huh. Lagi-lagi senyum kekanak-kanakan itu.

"Sini. Bukannya tadi kau juga lagi tidur tadi" dengan satu gerakan cepat, di tariknya tanganku hingga jatuh terjerebab di sampingnya. Ehm, bukan disampingnya. Tapi lebih tepatnya. Di atas tubuhnya.

Merasa kontak fisik yang tiba-tiba untukku dan ini terlalu berlebihan bisa dibilang. Aku langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya menjauh. Tubuhku bergetar. Aku takut. Aku tahu dia tak mungkin seperti _'mereka_'. Aku tahu dia tak ada maksud apapun. Tapi... tubuhku bereaksi sendiri. Seluruh kenangan tak mengenakan itu entah mengapa datang lagi saat tubuhku melalukan kontak fisik yang _'agak'_ sedikit berlebihan untukku.

Donghae menyengitkan dahinya, bingung dengan sikapku. Dengan perlahan dia mendekat ke arahku, perlahan dan hati-hati. Mungkin dia tak ingin menyakitiku? Mungkin. Tapi yang pasti kuperhatikan wajahnya cemas.

Diulurkan tangan kanannya ke arahku. Mencoba menyentuh pipiku. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan, tersirat kekhawatiran dan kecemasan disana. aku mendongak melihat wajahnya yang dekat denganku. Kueratkan genggaman tanganku yang memeluk tubuhku yang bergetar. "Kau baik-baik aja?". saat aku akan membuka mulutku yang bergetar untuk berbicara, tiba-tiba...

BRAK

Tubuhku terhempas kedepan, kepelukan anak itu. Kurasakan belakang kepalaku sakit. Dan tak beberapa lama kemudian, kurasakan aliran darah mengalir dari tengkorak belakangku.

"YAH! KYUHYUN-AH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" teriak Donghae membuatku kembali ke alam nyata. Kubalikkan badanku dengan tangan memegang belakang kepala, berusaha menghentikan aliran darah yang terus mengalir.

DEG

Kulihat wajah Tuan Muda Cho begitu suram, gelap, dan memancarkan aura membunuh._ 'kenapa dia?_' pikirku.

Aku memang tahu sikap dia selalu seperti ini, terutama berhadapan denganku. Bahkan selama setahun ini. Saat pelatihanku, terkadang dia datang hanya untuk memaki, menghina bahkan melecehkanku. Tapi aku tetap diam. Berusaha berpikir yang terbaik. Karena bagaimanapun juga, suatu saat nanti aku harus menjaganya.

Ehm? Ah tidak. Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu.

Dia tak hanya datang saat pelatihanku. Tapi juga kadang-kadang datang ke kamar ku saat malam. Alasannya?. Tentu tak jauh beda seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya. Dia datang hanya untuk mengejekku. Sampai aku sering berpikir. Sepertinya dia termasuk Tuan Muda yang kesepian, makanya dia berbuat begitu. Tapi... kupikir aku harus menarik lagi ucapanku suatu hari nanti.

"Donghae. Aku tak tahu apa alasan kau berani berteriak seperti itu didepanku. Tapi seharusnya kau tahu. Siapa aku inikan" ancam Kyuhyun dengan tenang. Sangat tenang. Bahkan terlalu tenang. Beda dengan pancaran matanya yang bagai berkilat api di dalamnya. "Lagipula untuk apa kau bela anak seperti dia. Ah, jangan-jangan kau tak tahu? Kalau anak ini dulunya pelacur", lanjut Kyuhyun.

Dia menatapku. Tatapan sinis yang menusuk. Tapi dari pada pandangan matanya itu. Setiap kata-katanya yang dikeluarkannya lebih menusuk sampai hatiku. Aku tahu aku dulunya seorang pelacur. Tapi baru kali ini dia berkata seperti ini.

Dadaku sakit. Hatiku perih. Aku berusaha menarik napas sekuat mungkin. Tapi sepertinya kondisiku tak memungkinkan. Kucengkram erat dadaku. Tapi tetap aku kesusahan bernapas.

Melihat kondisiku begini. Donghae langsung mendekap tubuhku. "Untuk apa kau peluk anak seperti dia" gumam Kyuhyun dan menarik paksa tanganku menjauh dari Donghae. Tapi sesaat dia langsung menghempaskan tubuhku yang tak berdaya ke tanah. Memandangku dengan tatapan marah dan kesal, seakan-akan siap memangsaku kapanpun.

Aku hanya bisa diam memandangnya. Keringat dingin mengalir deras dari dahiku yang bercampur dengan darah. Aku merasa pusing. Mungkin karena luka ini pandanganku mulai kabur.

######

Kulihat Donghae dan Kyuhyun sekarang bertengkar. Berdebat tentang sesuatu yang aku sendiri tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya mereka debatkan. Ini mungkin karena aku merasa pusing dan pandanganku mulai tak fokus.

"Huaaaaaa...aaaaaaa..."

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan. Ah lebih tepatnya suara tangisan seseorang. Dengan pandangan samar-samar kulihat anak yang menangis itu. Ehm? Sepertinya aku kenal anak itu. Mungkin bisa dibilang antara kenal dan tidak. Tapi wajahnya itu. Wajah yang begitu manis.

Dan.

Seperti malaikat. Ya. Dia terlihat seperti malaikat. Malaikat mungil yang polos. Malaikat dengan mata yang bulat besar.

Dia menangis tersedu-sedu di belakang sesosok remaja yang tidak telalu tinggi. Berambut hitam acak-acakan, berpakaian kasual berwarna hitam dengan lengan panjang yang menutupi hampir setengah jari-jarinya.

Ehm? Entah ini hanya perasaanku atau bukan. Apa karena lengan bajunya itu memang kepanjangan atau jarinya yang pendek? Atau dia memang sengaja memakai pakaian yang seperti itu? Menutupi sesuatu mungkin?. Entahlah. Tapi dari pada itu. Ada sesuatu dari dia yang terlihat... dingin?... bukan... aneh?... ah itu juga bukan... tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal tentang dia... auranya... aku kurang suka auranya. Ada sesuatu yang menakutkan yang terpancar darinya. Berbeda dengan aura Kyuhyun, Mister Soo Man, Para Senior ataupun Tuan Besar Cho.

"Kumohon kalian berhenti... hiks... jangan bertengkar lagi... hiks... Donghae-hyung... Tuan Muda Cho... hiks hiks hiks" isak anak itu sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya ke remaja di depannya. Mendekap baju remaja itu dan menangis lagi.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae tiba-tiba berhenti bertengkar. Mereka saling bertukar pandang. Dan mendesah pelan. "Sebaiknya kau berhenti menangis. Ryeowook" ucap Kyuhyun tegas. Anak yang dipanggil Kyuhyun dengan nama Ryeowook hanya diam sesegukkan mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun yang menurutku lebih terdengar seperti sebuah _'perintah_'. Dihapusnya dengan kasar air matanya. Dan berusaha mengatur kembali napasnya seperti sedia kala.

Aku bingung. Kenapa ada orang yang begitu kejamnya memperlakukan anak yang seperti malaikat itu dengan dingin ya?. Yah, mungkin karena itu Kyuhyun makanya dia bisa melakukannya.

Melihat Ryeowook yang sudah bisa mengendalikan tangisnya. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Donghae. Namun walau hanya sekilas. Bisa kurasakan mata Kyuhyun sekilas menatapku dari sudut matanya sebelum menatap Donghae. Tapi apa ini hanya perasaanku?. Tatapan matanya tadi terlihat sedih?. Ehm, Aneh, tak mungkin dia sedih. Untuk apa?.

Sekarang Kyuhyun menatap Donghae lekat-lekat, dan... "kau Donghae, karena kau sudah bersikap tak hormat. Aku beri kau hukuman. Mulai besok selama seminggu kau akan kutempatkan di ruang penyiksaan"

Donghae hanya bisa diam mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Dia menunduk dan mengangguk pelan, "Aku mengerti. Toh bagaimanapun aku adalah bonekamu". Ucap Donghae santai. Mengangkat bahunya ke atas.

"Tidak... Tidak... Tidak"

Ryeowook langsung berlari ke arah Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Berdiri tegap diantara keduanya. Direntangkannya tangannya kesamping selebar mungkin. Bermaksud melindungi Donghae dari tuan mudanya. "Kumohon Tuan Muda Cho. Aku tahu Donghae-hyung tak bermaksud berbuat begitu ke anda. Jadi... jadi kumohon... cabut hukuman anda... jangan bawa dia keruang penyiksaan... kumohon" ucapnya memelas. Matanya mulai memerah dan berkaca-kaca.

"apa maksudmu menghalangiku Ryeowook?. Kau ingin kuhukum juga?" ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

Mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun yang terdengar seperti nada yang mengancam. Remaja yang datang bersama dengan Ryeowook, Yang sedari tadi hanya diam menonton semua ini akhirnya bergerak.

Dengan tenang dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Donghae. Dan berdiri tepat disebelah Kyuhyun. Mengangguk pelan sebagai tanda hormat dan menatap Kyuhyun langsung ke matanya.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya diam dengan perilaku orang itu. "Apa maumu Yesung?".

"Aku tak ingin apa-apa Tuan Muda... hanya saja aku harap anda bisa memikirkan kembali hukuman yang anda berikan" ucap orang yang bernama Yesung itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun mendelik melihatnya. Di naikkannya sebelah alisnya. Dan kemudian dikerutkan dahinya.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Maksudmu, kau ingin menolong Ryeowook atau...?"

"Aku harap anda memikirkan kembali hukuman untuk Ryeowook"

Kyuhyun mendesah. Dia tahu. Yesung adalah sosok yang dingin, tak suka bergaul dengan orang lain dan tak bisa di tebak apa yang ada dipikirannya. Tapi. Kyuhyun juga tahu. Yesung adalah orang yang setia. Sebagai salah satu penjaga Kyuhyun sejak dulu. Yesung selalu melakukan tugasnya sebaik mungkin. Dan Kyuhyun tahu, ini adalah permintaan pertama Yesung, permintaan pertamanya sejak dia berkerja menjadi penjaga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun diam berpikir. Ditatapnya Yesung kemudian Ryeowook, _'Aku tak mengerti kenapa Yesung begitu melindungi Ryeowook? Apa ada sesuatu diantara mereka?'_ gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Aku mengerti. Kucabut hukuman untuk Ryeowook. Tapi tidak dengan Donghae."

"Tidak... tidak..." teriak Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun dan Yesung berpaling padanya. "Lebih baik aku di tempatkan di ruang penyiksaan juga dari pada Donghae-hyung harus disiksa sendiri" ucapnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tanda tak setuju.

"Ryeowook..." kata Donghae pelan. Donghae hanya diam melihat Ryeowook yang begitu membelanya mati-matian. Dia mendengus pelan. "Ryeowook, sudahlah, aku ga apa-apa kok. Lagian cuma seminggu. Aku takkan mati semudah itu tahu" gurau Donghae sambil memeluk leher kecil Ryeowook dari belakang dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Tapi Donghae-hyung..."

"Sudah kubilang... aku ga apa-apa" lanjut Donghae berusaha menyakinkan Ryeowook dengan senyuman khasnya yang kekanak-kanakan. Tapi. Sepertinya kali ini senyumnya gagal. Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya tak terima. "Pokoknya tidak hyung..."

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun lurus di matanya, wajahnya kini tak seperti tadi, lebih tegar dan tegas, "Tuan Muda. Aku harap anda membatalkan hukuman itu" katanya tegas.

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun saling bertatapan dalam diam, membuat Donghae mulai merasa khawatir dengan sikap Ryeowook yang begitu membangkang kali ini. Sedangkan Yesung? Entahlah. Aku tak mengerti. Wajahnya seperti poker face. Tak bisa kutebak pikirannya. Lalu aku sendiri? Aku hanya bisa diam terduduk di tanah sambil memegangi luka di kepalaku yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

Hening dan sepi.

Hanya dua kata itu yang bisa kugambarkan mengenai suasana saat ini. Tak ada seorang pun yang berbicara. Atau mungkin sebenarnya tak ada yang ingin berbicara saat ini.

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook tajam. Kemarahan terpancar dari matanya. "Kau..." geram Kyuhyun. Di kepalkan genggamannya erat berusaha menahan amarah.

Ryeowook yang sedari tadi menatap Kyuhyun. Kini menundukkan kepalanya menatap kebawah. Aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya. Tapi. Ada satu hal yang bisa kukatakan. Tak selang berapa saat setelah Ryeowook menunduk, perlahan-lahan dia mengangkat kepalanya lagi.

Tapi kali ini aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan anak yang bernama Ryeowook ini. Aku tak tahu ini hanya perasaanku atau apa. Tapi. Aku merasa suasana di sekitar tempat ini mulai berubah. Sedikit demi sedikit aku merasa suhu udara mulai menurun. Mulai terasa dingin. Begitu sangat dingin. Sangat kontras dengan cuaca yang sekarang menjadi cerah dan terik.

Dan.

Apa hal ini bisa dikatakan normal?.

Mata anak itu.

Mata Ryeowook mulai berubah.

Walau jarakku dan Ryeowook bisa di bilang tak terpaut terlalu jauh, tapi juga bisa di katakan tak begitu dekat. Namun, bisa kulihat dengan jelas. Pupil mata kirinya mulai berubah menjadi lebih mengecil dan mencekung di bagian tengahnya, bagai terlihat seperti pupil mata kucing saat siang hari. Namun. Perubahan ini terjadi hanya di bagian mata kirinya saja. Apa ini hal yang wajar?.

Selain itu. Auranya juga berubah. Untukku. Anak yang bernama Ryeowook ini memiliki aura ceria dan nyaman.

Bisa dikatakan. Seluruh tubuhnya bagai memancarkan aura positive. Tapi sekarang tidak. Aku merasa aura positive itu berubah seiringnya dengan perubahan mata kirinya. Dan suhu udara disekitar sini.

Aura ceria dan positive itu bagai berubah negative dan begitu menekan. Ekspresinya yang terlihat begitu polos dan manis hilang dalam sekejap. Berubah menjadi ekspresi dingin yang mencekam. Tak banyak ekspresi yang terpancar dari wajah itu. Yang ada hanya kegelapan yang dingin menyelimuti.

Ini aneh. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Ryeowook bisa berubah begitu drastis? Bahkan auranya yang begitu negative dan menekan, seakan-akan bisa membunuh siapapun yang berani mendekatinya.

Aku mendekap tubuhku yang sekarang bergetar hebat dengan sebelah tanganku. Rasa takut akan terseret lebih dalam ke kegelapan yang terpancar dari Ryeowook membuatku seakan-akan melupakan sesaat rasa sakit di kepalaku.

Kupandang Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang sudah berdiri gelisah karena perubahan Ryeowook. Sedangkan Yesung, dia tetap memilih berdiri diam tanpa reaksi dan ekspresi, menatap Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook bergantian.

Dengan susah payah kutelan ludahku. Kuberanikan diri menatap mata kiri Ryeowook, dimana pupil mata kiri itu berubah sempurna menjadi seperti mata kucing.

Aku bingung. Kepalaku pusing sesaat. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?. Siapa itu Ryeowook sebenarnya?. Siapa sebenarnya anak ini?.


	7. a Bet

_Di saat hawa dingin membelai kulit mu_

_Bersiaplah bahwa kematian akan datang mendekat_

_Tatapan matanya yang berubah_

_Dan ekspresinya yang membeku_

_Mengantarkanmu sedikit demi sedikit pada jurang kematian_

* * *

_Evil Baby Snow Company Featuring SM entertainment_

_Present_

_._

.

* * *

Aku merasa suhu yang menyelimuti disekitar kami mulai menurun drastis. Menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Namun bukan dingin karena cuaca atau apapun. Tapi lebih bisa dikatakan karena aura yang dikeluarkan dari ryeowook.

Kualihkan pandanganku dan kulihat donghae yang sedari tadi masih memeluk leher ryeowook dari belakang langsung refleks melepaskan tangannya secepat mungkin dan berjalan mundur beberapa langkah dengan ekspresi yang... takut?.

"ada apa dengan donghae? Kenapa dia bersikap begitu?" pikirku aneh saat melihat reaksinya.

Kualihkan pandanganku kini ke kyuhyun. Penasaran dengan reaksinya tentang hal ini. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat ekspresi yang terpahat di wajahnya. Kyuhyun hanya diam melihat ryeowook yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Walau samar-samar tertutup dengan ekspresi tak pedulinya, bisa kulihat raut wajahnya sedikit berubah. Terlihat seperti merasa sedikit ngeri?. Ya kira-kira seperti itulah. Aku tak mengerti kenapa mereka bereaksi seperti itu. Sebenarnya apa ada ini?. Tapi. Tetap saja, aku sendiri juga merasa tak mengerti ada apa sebenarnya dengan semua ini.

"Wookie-ah..." ucap yesung pelan lebih terdengar seperti bisikan dan berjalan tenang kearah ryeowook. Awalnya kukira yesung tak begitu peduli dengan perubahan situasi ini tapi sepertinya aku salah. Dengan perlahan dia memeluk ryeowook dari belakang. Membenamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher ryeowook. Menutup matanya dan mendesah kecil.

Ryeowook hanya menatap yesung dari sudut matanya tak peduli, bukan, bukan tak peduli. Tapi lebih bisa dibilang. Tak memiliki perasaan tak memiliki emosi. Baru kali ini aku melihat mata seperti itu. Dingin tapi tak dingin. Kosong tapi tak kosong. Lebih bisa dibilang mirip seperti mata boneka. Mata yang sebenarnya indah tapi tak memancarkan perasaan apapun di dalamnya.

Perlahan lahan, ryeowook menggerakkan jari-jari di tangan kanannya. Diangkat dengan Perlahan lahan seraya ingin menyentuh wajah yesung yang masih terbenam di sela lehernya. Tapi sebelum jari-jari ryeowook sempat menyentuh rambut hitam yesung. Yesung menggeliat. Menguatkan pelukannya dan berbisik pelan, "wookie-ah... tenanglah..." ucapnya pelan. Dan...

"KISS!" teriakku dalam hati saat melihat apa yang dilakukan yesung di leher ryeowook. Yesung mengecup dengan lemah lembut leher putih ryeowook. "Oh No! Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" pikirku panik melihat adegan ini dengan mata melotot dan mulut menganga.

"tenanglah wookie..." bisik yesung semakin mengencangkan pelukannya ke ryeowook.

Jari-jari ryeowook yang tadinya ingin menyentuh rambut yesung. Terhenti. Ditatapnya yesung dari sudut matanya. "kau tak 'melindunginya'….. " ucap ryeowook pelan terdengar seperti bisikan. "sekali lagi aku tahu 'dia' tertekan atau terluka 'hati'nya seperti ini…. Aku tak akan ragu-ragu, sekalipun harus membunuhmu… kau tahu itu". Yesung mengangguk kecil mengerti. "aku mengerti... karenanya... kembalilah jadi wookie yang kukenal... 'ryeowook'..." ucap yesung lirih.

Ehm? Kok ada yang aneh ya? Aku merasa suhu yang menyelimuti di sekitar kami yang tadinya terasa dingin kini berangsur-angsur mulai menghangat lagi?. Loh?.

Kulihat, Ryeowook menurunkan tangannya ke samping, tapi di sudut matanya, dia tetap menatap yesung. Dan kuperhatikan sepertinya yesung masih sesekali mencium leher ryeowook dengan lembut sambil berbisik, "tenanglah….. aku ada disini...wookie-ah".

Kuperhatikan ryeowook dengan seksama. Terutama matanya. Mata kirinya. Sepertinya pupil mata kiri ryeowook mulai berubah lagi. hanya saja. Kini berubah menjadi kembali normal. Seperti tampilan mata manusia pada umumnya.

Aura ryeowook yang tadinya dingin juga sepertinya mulai mencair. Wajah tanpa ekspresinya kini kembali memancarkan apa yang dirasakannya.

Dengan ciuman terakhir dan bisikan lembut dari yesung. Mata ryeowook benar-benar terlihat kembali seperti sedia kala. Ekspresinya kembali menjadi ryeowook yang aku tahu. Ryeowook kecil yang manis bagaikan malaikat.

Ryeowook mengedip-ngedipkan matanya yang bulat besar dengan ekspresi heran ke arah kami. Dipandanginnya kami satu-persatu sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, "ada apa ya?" tanya ryeowook dengan polosnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "ehm...?" Ryeowook merasa aneh karena dia merasa ada hembusan napas hangat yang menggelitik di lehernya. Dipalingkan wajahnya ke samping. "Kyaaaa...!" dan kali ini dia berteriak histeris pada saat dia sadar ternyata yesung memeluknya dari belakang dan wajahnya terbenam di sela lehernya. "H...Hyung... A... Apa yang kau lakukan?" katanya pelan dengan wajah yang memerah dan salah tingkah berusaha melepas pelukan yesung. "le...lepaskan hyung...".

Yesung tersenyum simpul melihat reaksi ryeowook yang polos dan malu-malu. Membuatnya semakin mendekap erat tubuh ryeowook, "ehm... tapi kau harus berjanji tak akan menjadi 'dia' dan berniat 'melukai' tuan muda cho entah dengan alasan apapun".

"eh?"

"ehm... jangan lakukan lagi" di ciumnya sekali lagi leher ryeowook.

"ja...jangan-jangan 'dia' keluar lagi dan mau melukai tuan muda?" ucap ryeowook lirih, suaranya sedikit bergetar karena takut. Di pegang dengan kuat tangan yesung yang mendekapnya. Dengan takut-takut di liriknya kyuhyun di hadapannya dan berpaling ragu-ragu ke yesung.

"sudah tak apa-apa... aku akan 'melindungi' mu" kata yesung seraya tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk ringan kepala ryeowook. Melihat senyum yesung tanpa sadar wajah ryeowook memerah dan dia mengangguk.

Tunggu, Tunggu dulu…!. Yesung tersenyum? Dia tersenyum!. Orang yang sedari tadi kulihat tak berekspresi dan memancarkan aura aneh ini sekarang sedang tersenyum?. Dan senyumannya itu begitu lembut dan tulus!. Sebenarnya ada apa ini. Ukh... kepalaku tambah sakit karena melihat hal-hal yang menggagetkanku seharian ini di tambah lagi luka dikepalaku yang masih terasa nyeri dan mengeluarkan darah segar, walaupun tak sebanyak tadi.

Kualihkan pandanganku ke donghae dan kyuhyun yang menghela napas kecil. Sepertinya mereka lega ryeowook telah kembali seperti semula. Tapi. Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku. Sepertinya kyuhyun menyadari kalau aku menatapnya sedari tadi dan dengan cepat dia langsung memasang wajah dingin dan menakutkannya kembali. Menatap ryeowook didepannya yang masih salah tingkah di dalam dekapan yesung.

"Ryeowook, apa kau bermaksud menentangku?" ucap kyuhyun pelan. Ryeowook menggeleng cepat. Dilepasnya tangan yesung yang memeluknya. Dan dengan cepat dia langsung bersujud di kaki kyuhyun.

"maafkan aku tuan muda cho... aku tak berniat sedikitpun menentang anda...bahkan walau itu hanya dalam mimpi sekalipun aku tak akan pernah melakukannya... tapi... tapi aku mohon... aku mohon anda mencabut hukuman anda ke donghae hyung... aku mohon" ucap ryeowook masih bersujud di kaki kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya diam menatap ryeowook yang meringkuk bersujud di kakinya. Tubuh mungil ryeowook terlihat bergetar menahan keinginannya untuk menangis. Tapi. Untuk kyuhyun, Semua yang dilakukan ryeowook tak ada gunanya. Matanya terlihat dingin. Tak berperasaan dan gelap. Ya, Gelap. Sesuatu yang begitu gelap terasa dari tatapan mata itu.

"aku memohon juga tuan muda" ucap yesung. Tapi berbeda dengan ryeowook. Yesung menatap kyuhyun tajam. Menatap langsung kegelapan dari bola mata kecokelatan itu.

Tak ada suara. Tak ada interaksi. Semuanya hanya bisa diam menanti sebuah keputusan. Keputusan dari Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah tapi langsung berusaha menenangkan amarahnya lagi. Dimasukkan tangannya ke saku. "sebenarnya apa yang membuat kalian begitu ingin menolong donghae? Sampai-sampai kalian berani menentangku?".

Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya dengan ragu-ragu dan duduk bersimpuh. Tapi tak berani bertatapan mata langsung dengan kyuhyun, "tak ada alasan khusus tuan muda. Hanya saja... Donghae hyung sudah kuanggap seperti hyungku sendiri... hanya itu".

Kyuhyun menatap donghae nanar. Merasa ditatap oleh tuan mudanya. Donghae menjadi salah tingkah dan mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal sambil tersenyum-senyum konyol.

"aku mengerti" kata kyuhyun pelan. "hanya kali ini... hanya kali ini aku mendengar permintaan kalian" ucapnya dan pergi berlalu. Membalikkan badannya dan pergi menjauh dari tempat itu.

Ryeowook yang mendengar itu. Mendongak dan memperlihatkan senyum sumeringahnya. Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir turun dari mata jernihnya. "terima kasih tuan muda... terima kasih" teriaknya sambil mengusap air matanya namun senyum bahagia tak hilang dari wajahnya.

"ehm...?" ryeowook terkaget saat melihat tangan yang terulur di sampingnya. Tapi saat dilihatnya tangan itu adalah tangan yesung. Ryeowook langsung tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan itu. "terima kasih yesunggie" ucapnya seraya tubuh kecilnya terangkat dari tanah karena ditarik yesung berdiri. Ditepuk-tepuk celana jeansnya yang kotor dan tersenyun cerah saat mata mereka berdua saling menatap dalam diam. Tapi bisa kurasakan sepertinya dalam tatapan mereka, mereka saling berbicara. Ya kira-kira seperti itulah.

Dengan riang ryeowook berjalan dengan sesekali melompat-lompat ke arah donghae. Dia tersenyum manja saat tepat didepan donghae, "hehe... kau tak apa-apa kan hyung?" tanyanya sambil memain-mainkan jarinya.

Donghae mendengus kesal, "sudah kubilang aku tak apa-apa... dasar kau ini selalu suka ikut campur" ucap donghae ketus seraya menyentil kuat dahi ryewook dengan jarinya. "hiks sakit hyung" ringis ryeowook sambil memegangi dahinya yang sakit tapi tak dipedulikan donghae. "sakit? Kamu bilang ini sakit? Makanya kau ini! jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh tahu!" dan sekali lagi donghae menyentil dahi ryewoook. "Dasar. masih kecil tapi berani banget kamu ngelawan kyuhyun! Kalau kau mati gimana hah!" lagi. lagi dan lagi. donghae menyentil dahi ryeowook sampai memerah. Tapi... tiba-tiba donghae menghentikan perbuatannya karena tatapan tak mengenakan dari yesung yang berdiri tepat di belakang ryeowook.

Mungkin donghae sadar apa arti tatapan yesung itu. Karena aku yang melihatnya dari samping seperti ini pun sadar dengan maksudnya. 'sekali lagi kau menyakiti dia. Kau mati di tanganku'. Yah kira-kira mungkin itu maksud tatapan yesung. Dan sepertinya hasilnya langsung terlihat. Donghae berhenti menyentil ryeowook. Bahkan langsung berpura-pura khawatir, melihat dahi ryeowook yang mulai memerah.

"Ah ryeowook! Bisa ga kamu coba cek luka dia?" Ucap donghae sambil menunjuk ke arahku membuat ryeowook dan yesung kini mengalihkan tatapan mereka padaku. Kupikir mungkin karena awalnya mereka tak terlalu menyadari keberadaanku, sekarang mereka berdua menatapku dengan intens. Membuatku bergetir takut melihat cara mereka yang menatapku. Dengan senyum yang kupaksakan dan tangan yang masih memegang lukaku aku mencoba bersikap sebiasa mungkin.

Tapi. Sepertinya ryeowook sadar dengan sikap canggungku. Dia langsung tersenyum manis dan berjalan pelan ke arahku. Duduk berjongkok sambil memindahkan tanganku dari luka dikepalaku. "kupikir, lukamu tak serius. Tapi lebih baik diobati secepatnya" gumamnya saat dia memeriksa lukaku. Aku mencoba menepis tangan kecilnya yang memegangku. Dengan sedikit cemberut dan memanyunkan bibirnya ke depan. Ryeowook menoleh ke arah donghae.

Kulihat donghae mendesah. Dia berjalan ke arahku. "Sungmin. Kupikir sebaiknya kau biarkan ryeowook obati lukamu" ucapnya tenang sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala ryeowook.

"aku tak perlu. Lagi pula luka kecil begini. Sebentar juga akan menutup sendiri. Terima kasih tapi aku terpaksa menolak" ucapku. Namun. Saat aku ingin beranjak dari tempatku. Kurasakan perasaan dingin itu muncul lagi.

DEG

Tu... Tunggu dulu! Apa dia akan berubah lagi seperti tadi?

DEG DEG

Ternyata benar. Wajah ryeowook berubah lagi!. Wajah imut-imutnya yang tadi hilang bagai tersapu angin menjadi wajah yang dingin tanpa ekspresi. Pupil mata kirinya mengecil. Dan tatapannya kearahku begitu tak berperasaan. Menakutkan. Melihat sosok dia sedekat ini jauh lebih menakutkan. Tanpa kusadari ternyata tubuhku menggigil.

Aura gelap dan negativenya menyelimutiku. Bagai menyekat leherku sehingga sulit bernapas. Sorot mata itu. Mata kiri itu bagai menghisapku masuk ke dalam kegelapan pekat yang dingin. Tapi entah mengapa aku tak bisa berpaling dari mata itu.

Kutelan ludahku dengan susah payah. Kulirik donghae yang mulai panik. Dia menatap yesung yang berdiri tenang di belakang seraya meminta bantuan. Tapi. Yesung hanya menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke dada dan membuang mukanya kesamping seakan-akan tak perduli.

Donghae berpaling pada ku dengan wajah sayu dan khawatir. Melihat ekspresinya yang seperti itu membuatku menjadi semakin takut. Apa akan terjadi sesuatu yang tak baik padaku?.

Kini.

Rasa dingin itu serasa merayap menjalar ke setiap inci kulitku. Terutama saat ryeowook dengan perlahan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya berusaha menyentuh wajahku. Dengan tatapan dingin dan tanpa ekspresi. Tangan ryeowook mendekat. Semakin mendekat. Membuat tubuhku merinding dan refleks aku sedikit memundurkan tubuhku kebelakang. Tapi saat seinci lagi jari jemari ryeowook akan menyentuh wajahku.

"wookie... apa yang mau kau lakukan ke dia? Apa kau ingin membunuhnya?" bisik yesung sambil mendekap tubuh ryeowook dari belakang, menjalin jari-jemarinya ke tangan ryeowook yang terangkat "dia tak ada nilainya untuk kau bunuh. Kalau kau memang menginginkan tubuh manusia sebagai bahan percobaanmu. Bisa kucarikan yang lebih layak untukmu dari pada dia", di kecupnya dengan penuh perasaan puncuk kepala ryeowook.

Dan lagi-lagi. Kurasakan suhu dingin itu mulai mencair. Aku berusaha menelan ludah. Bukan karena cara yesung yang memperlakukan ryeowook. Tapi kata-kata yang di katakan yesung. Dia berkata seperti itu seakan-akan hidupku ini tak penting.

Dengan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya sekali dua kali, Ryeowook memandang wajahku yang sekarang pasti terlihat pucat pasi karena takut dan menatap yesung yang masih memeluknya. "jangan-jangan aku..." katanya. Dilihatnya yesung mengangguk kecil. Yang membuat ekspresi wajahnya langsung ngeri. "maafkan aku..." teriak ryeowook sambil memelukku dengan tiba-tiba. "maaf maaf maaf... aku tak bermaksud buruk... maaf..."

Aku hanya bisa diam tak mengerti sebenarnya ada apa ini. Sesaat tadi anak bernama ryeowook ini terlihat begitu polos dan baik. Tapi sesaat kemudian berubah dingin tak berperasaan. Dan sekarang. Dia menjadi anak yang polos lagi. sebenarnya siapa dia!.

Ryeowook dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari matanya melepaskan pelukannya dariku. Dihapusnya dengan pelan jejak-jejak air matanya. Dan berusaha tersenyum. "sebagai permintaan maafku, bolehkah aku mengobati lukamu?" bisiknya lirih sesegukkan.

Sebenarnya aku ingin menolaknya lagi. tapi donghae yang mungkin menyadari hal ini. Membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku, "lebih baik kau terima saja. Kau lihat sendiri kan 'diri' dia yang lain. Lebih baik kau jangan macam-macam. Yang paling menakutkan dari ryeowook adalah... dia berkepribadian ganda". Dengan susah payah kutelan ludahku sambil mengangguk pelan.

Ryeowook melompat kecil bahagia. Dengan riang dikeluarkannya kotak hitam kecil berukuran 10x10 cm dari saku celananya. Dengan bersenandung kecil dibukanya perlahan kotak itu. Dibuka menjadi 2 bagian. 4 bagian. 8 bagian. Dan dibuka terus hingga menjadi kotak ukuran box yang lumayan besar.

Dengan mata melotot tak percaya kupandang betul-betul kotak itu. Kotak kecil yang sangat kecil kenapa bisa berubah jadi box ukuran 45x45 cm seperti ini!. Kupijat pelipisku yang tak sakit. Jujur. Semenjak aku tinggal di sini aku memang banyak menemukan hal-hal aneh di sekitar ku. Tapi seiringnya dengan waktu aku mulai mengerti sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi tetap saja aku merasa kepalaku sakit awalnya melihat hal aneh seperti ini.

"uch..." keluhku sakit saat kurasakan sesuatu yang basah mengenai belakang kepalaku tepatnya dilukaku. Kudongakkan kepalaku dan kulihat ryeowook sedang sibuk mengobati luka dikepalaku dengan serius, karenanya aku hanya diam berusaha menahan sakit.

"dengan ini lukamu akan cepat sembuh" ucap ryeowook dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol kristal kecil berisi cairan biru kehitaman yang kental menjijikan dari kotak boxnya. Di tuangnya sedikit di kapas dan ditekankan kelukaku. Aku merasa dingin saat cairan itu membasahi lukaku. Namun, kini rasa sakit itu entah mengapa menghilang sedikit demi sedikit.

Dengan satu dengusan bangga. Ryeowook memperban kelapaku dengan hati-hati. Sepertinya dia merasa senang karena kemampuan pengobatannya menyembuhkanku dengan cepat. Dan aku harus mengakui hal itu juga. Rasa nyeri dan sakit di kepalaku entah mengapa menghilang. Dan bisa kupastikan kalau darahku tak mengalir keluar lagi.

Ryeowook merapikan barang-barangnya kembali ke dalam box. Menutupnya dengan rapi dan memasukkan ke saku celananya saat box itu kembali menjadi kotak berukuran kecil.

"ah iya... siapa namamu... kita belum kenalan kan" tanya ryeowook sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. Kujabat tangannya yang terulur, Tapi saat aku akan membuka mulutku untuk menjawab. Donghae langsung memeluk tubuhku dari belakang , "namanya sungmin, lee sungmin... dia akan jadi salah satu penjaga seperti kita" katanya dengan bersemangat.

"bukannya dia belum lulus test terakhir sebagai penjaga?" kata yesung sambil mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk duduk disamping ryeowook, "dia masih belum melewati test akhir?" tanya ryeowook mencoba memastikan.

Aku bingung. Memangnya ada test terakhir? Bukannya aku ini sudah menjadi calon penjaga?. Dan pengangkatanku sebagai salah satu penjaga tuan muda cho kyuhyun hanya tinggal menunggu waktu, "kau masih belum 'lulus'... "bisik donghae ke telingaku seakan dia tahu apa yang kupikirkan. Aku mengangguk kecil tanda aku mengerti.

"oh ya ryeowook. Gini-gini dia ini lebih tua darimu"

"eh?"

"makanya kau harus sopan juga ya sama dia" tegur donghae.

Ryeowook menjadi salah tingkah. Pipinya sedikit bersemu merah. "Ung~ Maafkan aku sudah bersikap tak sopan... sungmin... hyung" ucapnya dengan malu-malu dan bermain-main dengan lengan baju yesung yang duduk disampingnya. "kau bisa memanggilku ryeowook kalau kau mau hyung tapi kalau kau ingin memanggilku dengan nama lain juga boleh... tapi jangan yang aneh-aneh yah sungmin hyung". Katanya seraya terkikik menahan tawa dengan punggung tanggannya. "ah dan dia yesung hyung, tapi aku lebih suka memanggilnya yesunggie...kalau hyung mau, hyung bisa memanggil dia seperti itu juga" lanjutnya sambil merangkul mesra lengan yesung.

Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti. Tapi mengerti kalau aku tak boleh memanggil orang yang bernama yesung ini dengan panggilan 'yesunggie'. Kenapa?. Karena saat ryeowook berkata aku bisa memanggil yesung dengan panggilan itu kalau aku ingin, yesung langsung menatapku dengan tatapan death eyes-nya. Seakan arti dari tatapannya adalah aku tak boleh memanggilnya seperti itu. Yah, lagipula kupikir aku masih belum mempunyai cukup keberanian untuk memanggilnya seperti itu dan aku tak ada niat sedikitpun memanggilnya seperti itu.

Lumayan lama kami berbincang-bincang secara acak. Walau obrolan kami rata-rata hanya seputar 'Assignment', 'target', 'prey', 'weapon', dan terkadang menyerempet ke arah pembicaran tentang 'materials' yang biasanya digunakan oleh ryeowook untuk bahan penelitiannya, lebih tepatnya, 'materials' seperti tubuh manusia. 'materials' yang paling disukai ryeoowok. Itulah yang dibisikkan donghae padaku. Mendengar itu. Membuat bulu kudukku sempat berdiri. Tak percaya kalau si kecil ryeowook yang sekarang sedang tersenyum polos dihadapkanku ini ternyata suka 'bermain-main' dengan tubuh manusia sebagai bahan percobaannya. Tapi. Kalau kupikir, seandainya yang melakukan itu adalah ryeowook yang 'satunya lagi'. Aku percaya itu.

Lama kelamaan obrolan kami menjadi sedikit lebih ringan. Terkadang aku tersenyum sendiri mendengar lelucon-lelucon aneh dari donghae. Lelucon tentang keusilannya ke anggota yang lain. Atau cerita ryeowook yang bilang kalau dulu yesung pernah dengan terpaksa menggunakan keahliannya dalam berpedang untuk urusan dapur sebagai test terakhir pengangkatannya menjadi salah satu penjaga tuan muda cho kyuhyun, dengan kata lain, yesung MEMASAK!. Memasak untuk seluruh anggota organisasi Evil night

Mendengar itu aku benar-benar terkejut. Karena bagaimanapun kupikir yesung tak memiliki tampang sedikit pun untuk menjadi koki. Dan ternyata benar. Bukannya yesung berhasil membuat satu masakan yang layak di makan. Tapi dia malah menghancurkan seisi dapur. Mendengar ini aku langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menahan perutku yang sakit.

Lalu bagaimana dengan reaksi yesung sendiri yang dibicarakan seperti ini? Yesung hanya membuang mukanya kesamping dengan marah. Karena walau dia mencoba menghentikan ryeowook menceritakan masalah ini. Dia tahu ryeowook akan tetap ngotot menceritakannya. Tapi di akhir cerita, ryeowook juga berkata, butuh 5 kali percobaan supaya yesung akhirnya bisa memasak satu makanan yang lumayan layak untuk bisa di makan. Dan itu adalah telur dadar yang kehitam-hitaman karena gosong. Mendengar ini aku tertawa lebih kuat lagi.

Tapi. Dari situlah aku mulai tahu. Ternyata test terakhir calon penjaga bukan sesuatu yang bisa di tebak. Terkadang itu masuk akal tapi terkadang tidak. Dan donghae memperingatkan ku agar aku selalu siap dengan test apapun yang di keluarkan nanti.

Suasana saat ini benar-benar menenangkanku. Aku sadari, baru kali ini aku bisa tersenyum dan tertawa lepas seperti ini. Kutatap mereka satu persatu yang masih mengobrol dengan serunya. Aku tersenyum dan berpikir, mungkin kami bisa menjadi teman baik mulai sekarang. Dan kupikir mereka bisa menjadi orang-orang yang kupercaya. Karena jujur saja, merekalah orang pertama yang membuatku merasa nyaman dan terbuka seperti ini.

Disisi lain.

Tanpa kusadari atau lebih tepatnya kami sadari. Dari kejauhan di balik rindangnya pohon ada seseorang yang memperhatikan kami sedari tadi dengan kesal, dan marah. Tatapannya begitu menakutkan seakan-akan sanggup membunuh saat ini juga. Dan dialah. Cho kyuhyun.

"SIAL! KENAPA DIA BISA TERTAWA SEMUDAH ITU KE ORANG LAIN!" bentaknya dalam hati seraya mengepalkan tinjunya. "DAN UNTUK APA MEREKA MAU BERAKRAB-AKRABAN DENGAN ANAK SEPERTI DIA".

Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya kesal. Meninju batang pohon disampingnya. Membuat tangannya berdarah. Tapi. Saat ditatapnya benar-benar wajah sungmin yang tertawa lepas tanpa beban di ujung sana. Ekspresi wajah kyuhyun melunak. Senyum simpul menghias wajahnya.

"permisi tuan muda" ucap seseorang dari belakang dengan tiba-tiba sehingga membuyarkan lamunan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memutar kepalanya memandang orang yang memanggilnya itu.

"ada apa?" tanyanya saat tahu siapa yang orang yang sudah berani mengganggunya.

Orang itu menundukkan kepalanya dengan hormat dan berkata "tuan besar memanggil anda".

Kyuhyun menatap orang itu dengan seksama dan mendengus kesal. "aku mengerti". Dengan marah. Kyuhyun berjalan dengan sombong melewati orang itu yang masih menundukkan kepalanya tanpa meliriknya sedikitpun.

Saat kyuhyun sudah berjarak beberapa langkah menjauh dari orang itu. Orang itu dengan hati-hati mengangkat kepalanya dan memalingkan pandangannya ke arah tuan mudanya mengintip tadi.

Dia tersenyum lembut saat tahu apa yang dilihat tuan mudanya. Empat anak yang sedang duduk-duduk di atas rerumputan dan bercakap-cakap dengan riangnya walau ada salah satu dari mereka yang hanya diam tak tertawa sedikitpun.

Tapi.

Tatapan matanya lebih terfokus pada sosok anak dengan perban melilit di kepalanya, "sepertinya kini dia jauh lebih baik dari pertemuan pertama kami dulu" gumamnya dan tersenyum.

"SW! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISANA! CEPAT KEMARI!" teriak kyuhyun dari kejauhan, saat dia menyadari ternyata SW atau orang yang memanggilnya malah tak mengikutinya.

Dengan cepat SW berlari kecil menyusul tuan mudanya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti setelah beberapa langkah, dia membalikkan tubuhnya, memandang sosok anak dengan perban melilit dikepalanya dan tersenyum sekali lagi.

Kyuhyun berteriak sekali lagi memperingatkan SW agar menyusulnya. Dengan menghela napas panjang SW berlari menyusul kyuhyun. Dan mengikuti kyuhyun dari belakang pergi menghadap Tuan besar Cho.

Disisi lain.

Sungmin tersentak kaget saat samar-samar dia mendengar suara teriakan seseorang dari kejauhan, tapi saat dipandangnya teman-temannya yang tak bereaksi sedikitpun. Sungmin menganggap dirinya hanya salah mendengar.

Tapi. sekali lagi suara teriakan itu samar-samar terdengar. Refleks sungmin memutar tubuhnya. Matanya mencari-cari arah sumber teriakan itu. Dan...

DEG

"Bukannya anak itu anak yang pernah kutemui saat pertama kali aku disini?" gumam sungmin dalam hati, saat melihat sesosok anak kecil dengan mengenakan kaos oblong putih dan bercelana jeans buram, serta menenteng sebuah buku tebal di salah satu tangannya berlari menjauh.

Sungmin menatap lekat-lekat sosok belakang anak itu. Berharap bahwa tebakannya benar.

"sungmin? Hei sungmin!" bentak donghae jengkel.

"Eh? Eh? Ada apa?" tanya sungmin bingung.

Donghae memajukan bibirnya cemberut, "kau ini sebenarnya liatin apa sih?". Sungmin menggeleng dan tersenyum, "bukan apa-apa" katanya.

Donghae mendesah frustasi tapi di tatapnya sungmin yang tersenyum, tanpa sadar senyum kekanakan menghiasi wajahnya "oke kalau gitu".

Dan sekali lagi mereka bercanda ria selayaknya anak-anak normal. Sesekali tertawa, sesekali merengut kesal.

Di sisi lain.

Kyuhyun berjalan menelusuri lorong-lorong 'rumah'nya. Melewati beberapa ruangan-ruangan berpintu kayu Eek dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit dan lukisan-lukisan berthema Abstrak yang tergantung rapi di dinding.

Sesekali tanpa sengaja kyuhyun berpapasan dengan beberapa anggota organisasinya, pembantu rumah ataupun para 'mata-mata' yang merupakan anggota bayang-bayang dari organisasi Evil Night. Mereka semua menundukkan kepala dengan hormat dan memberikan jalan pada kyuhyun.

Tanpa terasa kyuhyun sudah berdiri di depan pintu kayu Persik yang begitu megah. Dengan ukiran berlapis emas yang bergambar singa yang sedang bertarung dengan naga terpahat di pintu. Di kawal seorang penjaga berbadan besar tegap memakai pakaian formal berwarna hitam di tiap sisi pintu.

"saya hanya bisa menemani anda sampai di sini saja tuan muda" kata SW dengan pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya. "saya masih ada 'tugas' yang harus saya lakukan".

"Ehm".

Dengan tenang kyuhyun melirik kedua pengawal yang menjaga di depan pintu. Memberi isyarat kecil dengan memajukan dagunya sedikit kedepan, memerintahkan kedua pengawal itu membukakan pintu.

Kreet.

Pintu terbuka dengan lebar, memperlihatkan sesosok tegap yang sedang berdiri melihat keluar dari jendela yang sedikit terbuka. "kau boleh pergi". Ucap kyuhyun pada SW. SW mengangguk mengerti dan mundur dari hadapan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan. Perlahan pintu megah itu tertutup rapat. Ruangan itu lebih terlihat seperti ruangan kerja pada umumnya. Rak-rak kaca dari kayu jati dengan tumpukan-tumpukan buku-buku tebal tertata rapi di dalamnya. Meja dengan ukuran cukup besar dengan kursi sandar empuk diletakkan rapi di samping jendela membuat Tuan Besar Cho memunggungi dinding bercat putih bila dia duduk, hal ini sendiri di lakukan guna mencegah 'penyusup' yang berniat membunuh Tuan Besar Cho langsung dari jendela, dengan kata lain, membidik menggunakan laser laras panjang.

Selain itu, Ada juga sofa putih panjang berbentuk L berada di tengah ruangan,. Mengelilingi meja dengan kaca bulat yang di sanggah dengan besi-besi putih yang terjalin rumit. Di sisi lain. Foto berukuran besar tergantung diantara hiasan dinding lain di sampingnya. Foto keluarga yang terdiri dari dua orang lelaki. Yang sedang duduk di tempat duduk berukiran, bagai tempat duduk para raja-raja zaman kekaisaran eropa adalah Tuan Besar Cho sedangkan yang satunya lagi adalah Cho kyuhyun, dia hanya berdiri diam di samping ayahnya. Dengan tenang dan elegan mereka memakai jas putih bergaris hitam dengan cardingan Purple. Di foto itu tak ada salah satu dari mereka tersenyum.

"ada apa ayah memanggilku?"

Tuan Besar Cho membalikkan tubuhnya. Kini mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Dengan malas dia kembali ke tempat duduknya, mengatur ke posisi yang nyaman.

"aku pikir, sudah saatnya sungmin untuk test terakhir" katanya memecahkan kesunyian.

Kyuhyun bergidik, di angkat sebelah alisnya, "test terakhir? Ayah serius menjadikan dia salah satu penjagaku?".

"tentu saja"

"tidak, aku menolak dia jadi salah satu penjagaku!"

Tuan besar cho memandang kyuhyun, ditatap anaknya dengan seksama, tak ada interaksi di antara mereka selama beberapa menit. Hanya ada keheningan yang menyelimuti, "aku dengar kau selama ini selalu mengganggu sungmin, kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu?" tanya tuan besar cho menyelidiki.

Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan, dia berjalan ke arah sofa dan menghempaskan tubuhnya duduk di sana. "bukan alasan khusus, aku hanya tak suka dengan dia" di angkatnya kedua kakinya ke atas meja, menyilangkan mereka. Sementara tangannya bermain-main dengan ujung rambutnya.

"hanya itu? Tapi aku yang melihat sepertinya lebih dari itu"

"yang pasti hanya itu! Tidak lebih!"

Tuan besar cho mengerutkan dahinya, mengosok-gosok dagunya dengan jari telunjuk. "tapi aku tetap memilihnya untuk menjadi salah satu penjagamu. Dan itu adalah perintah"

Kyuhyun mendelik, di turunkan kakinya dari atas meja, "seharusnya aku yang menentukan siapa yang pantas jadi penjagaku! Mereka penjagaku! Bukan penjaga ayah! Mereka bonekaku! Bukan boneka ayah!" bentak kyuhyun sambil memukul keras meja.

Tuan besar cho mendesah putus asa, disenderkan tubuhnya ke senderan kursi, meletakkan kedua tangannya di sanggahan kursi. "bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh" ajak tuan besar cho, kyuhyun yang awalnya merengut kesal, memalingkan pandangannya ke arah ayahnya. Menatap ayahnya menyelidik.

"maksudnya?"

"kita bertaruh, kalau sungmin memang tak lolos dari test terakhir, dia takkan menjadi penjagamu dan kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau" ucapnya kini lebih berwibawa, "tapi, bila dia lolos, kau harus mendengarkan satu permintaan ayahmu ini".

Kyuhyun berdiri dari sofa, berjalan ke arah meja ayahnya. "oke. Tapi syaratnya aku yang menentukan thema untuk test terakhinya" tawar kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya.

Tuan besar cho tersenyum, di sambut uluran tangan anaknya, "setuju" katanya.

Dengan tersenyum licik, kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan ke arah pintu, "aku yakin ayah menyesal membuat taruhan denganku" katanya sebelum menggenggam knop pintu tapi tak membalikkan tubuhnya.

"aku rasa tidak".

Kyuhyun tersenyum, tapi senyuman licik dan jahat saat dia keluar dari ruangan ayahnya. Di masukkannya kedua tangannya ke saku. Dan berjalan bangga menelusuri lorong-lorong rumahnya.

"Lee Sungmin. Kau akan menyesal bergabung kemari. Kita lihat apa kau masih bisa hidup setelah test terakhir dari ku." pikir kyuhyun dengan licik, lebih licik dari iblis manapun.

Di sisi lain.

Sungmin yang masih asik bercanda tawa dengan donghae, ryeowook dan yesung. Walau yesung lebih banyak diam. Merasa sesuatu yang tak baik akan datang, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"perasaan apa tadi?" gumam sungmin dalam hati sambil sesekali menggosok tubuhnya yang masih merinding. "mungkin hanya perasaanku saja" ucapnya berusaha menenangkan dirinya lagi.


	8. Begins

Matamu yang memancarkan penderitaan sebenarnya menjadi beban tersendiri di hati,

Sebuah suara menyekat di benak saat melihat sinar matamu yang menatapku dalam ketakutan.

Hei, apakah aku begitu menakutkan untukmu?

Tak bisakah kau melihatku dari sisi yang lain?

Seperti kau melihat mereka semua dari sisi terbaik.

* * *

_Evil Baby Snow Company Featuring SM entertainment_

_Present_

_._

.

* * *

BRUK

Satu suara itu terdengar saat tubuhku terhempas ke lantai marmer. Aku terbatuk saat merasa sesak di paru-paru dan tanpa sadar darah segar keluar dari mulut ini. Tubuhku bagai remuk tak berbekas, terutama pada bagian perut yang baru saja di tendang olehnya, Master Soo Man. Hufh, aku yakin bekas memar yang besar terpahat di perut ini.

"**KENAPA KAU MASIH DUDUK SANTAI DI SANA**!" Teriaknya tak sabar dengan tetap memasang kuda-kuda siap menerima serangan ku yang mungkin datang tiba-tiba, "Apa kau ini gadis manja yang baru terluka seperti itu langsung mengeluh kesakitan!" Suaranya naik satu oktaf di tiap kata-kata yang meluncur keluar dari mulurnya.

Aku mendengus, meludahkan darah segar yang masih tersisa di mulut, dan berusaha bangkit berdiri dengan tertatih, memegang bagian perutku yang memang terus terasa nyeri setiap kali tubuh ini di gerakan.

Tiba-tiba pandangan mataku berkunang-kunang saat akhirnya aku bisa berdiri tegak, nyeri di kepala terasa amat sangat menyiksa hingga tubuh ini terjatuh sekali lagi, terduduk di lantai.

Master Soo Man hanya menatapku dari sudut matanya yang tajam. Tak terbesit sedikitpun rasa khawatir atau membantuku. Senyum meremehkan terpantri di wajahnya yang sedikit keriput di bagian dahi, "Lemah" ucapnya, di silangkan kedua lengannya di dada, "Kalau seperti ini kau takkan pernah lulus sebagai seorang _penjaga_".

Aku tersentak oleh kata-katanya. Ku angkat wajahku agar bisa menatapnya. "Aku tidak lemah Master" ucapku mencoba menyakinkannya. Tapi lagi-lagi ia tak perduli. Di putar tubuhnya membelakangiku, "Istirahat 10 menit. Lalu kita lanjutkan" ucapnya dan pergi berlalu. Meninggalkanku sendirian di dalam ruang latihan ini.

Ku tatap punggung belakangnya sampai sosok itu lenyap di balik pintu putih yang tertutup.

.

~ 0 ~

.

Ku hembuskan napas lega dan membaringkan tubuhku yang entah masih utuh atau tidak di lantai marmer. Rasa dingin dari lantai marmer langsung memberikan rasa nyeri bagai tertusuk ribuan jarum di punggungku yang masih terluka karena latihan berat kemarin. Tapi ku endahkan rasa sakit itu dengan menutup kedua mata. Mencoba menenangkan diri ini walau aku tahu rasa sakit tak akan bisa hilang secepat itu, _"Apa sebaiknya minta bantuan Ryeowook agar rasa sakit ini bisa lenyap?. Ah tapi sudah seminggu aku tak pernah melihatnya sejak kejadian di taman itu" _gumamku dalam hati dengan menghembuskan napas pendek dan mengusap perutku yang masih terasa nyeri.

"Lusa Ujian akhirmu akan di mulai"

Ku buka mataku seketika saat suara itu terdengar menggema di dalam ruang latihan ini. Ku beranjak duduk dan memendarkan arah pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan karena penasaran, menepis rasa sakit di tubuh yang tiba-tiba datang karena memaksakan langsung bergerak.

Ku picingkan mataku menatap sosok seseorang yang berdiri sudut ruangan. Karena ia berdiri tepat di bawah bayang-bayang ruangan membuatku tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Detuk dentam suara langkah kakinya yang berjalan mendekat membuatku semakin penasaran, karena bagaimanapun dari awal latihan hari ini di mulai aku sama sekali tak menyadari ada orang lain di ruangan ini selain aku dan Master Soo Man.

Benar, Aku yakin di ruangan ini hanya ada aku dan Master, Jadi bagaimana mungkin ada orang lain bisa masuk?. Apa selain pintu putih itu masih ada jalan keluar yang lain di ruangan ini?.

"Ekspresi terkejutmu itu sangat pantas untuk wajah jelek mu" sindir orang itu, dan dengan satu langkah terakhir yang ia lakukan, membuat sosoknya tersinari oleh cahaya matahari yang merembet masuk lewat ventilasi.

Aku terkejut, mataku terbelalak lebar saat mengetahui siapa sosok itu. Ku telan ludah dengan susah payah dan berusaha bangkit berdiri, walau gagal karena rasa sakit langsung menerjang melemahkan tubuhku.

Melihat ini, dia hanya tersenyum, mencibir akan kelemahanku.

"Ada apa Tuan Muda Cho kemari? Apa anda perlu sesuatu hingga datang kemari?" tanyaku mencoba memberanikan diri, menatap matanya yang tetap saja menatapku dengan tajam, tak pernah berubah.

"Apa kau ini tuli" cibirnya dan melangkah semakin dekat padaku, "Hei aku tanya. Kau ini tuli-kah?" dengan kasar di jambak rambutku, mendekatkan wajahku ke hadapannya. "Apa kau tak dengar apa yang ku bilang tadi!" dengusnya dan menarik dagu ku dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain, memaksa agar pandanganku bertemu dengan mata hitam-nya.

Aku terdiam, tak mampu bergerak dan berkata. Mata hitam itu bagai membuat tubuhku mati rasa, Total.

Di tepuk pipi kiri ku, "Sudahlah, untuk orang bodoh sepertimu harus di ucapkan berkali-kali baru mengerti" sindirnya dan melepaskan jambakannya, menghempaskan ku kembali ke lantai. Ku tatap sosoknya dari sudut mata ini, betapa menyebalkannya ia saat dengan sengaja mengelap kedua tangannya ke baju yang ia kenakan, seolah-olah berusaha menghilangkan najis tak terlihat yang menempel di tangan itu.

"Lusa ujian akhir-mu untuk menjadi seorang penjaga akan di mulai" katanya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, "Dan bersiap-siaplah menjemput kematianmu kalau kau tetap nekat ingin menjadi penjaga-ku".

* * *

Mianhe, tak sempat balas semua review yang masuk, lagi-lagi terkendala oleh waktu. Lagipula sebenarnya ini sedikit aneh sih, kenapa setiap aku mau me-review fic yang ada di ffn ini tak pernah masuk? padahal nyata-nyata tulisannya akan di publish 1 jam lagi. Lagian sangat aneh loh, kalau aku favorite atau alerts bisa tapi kenapa review malah ga bisa yah? #garuk2 kepala

Ohy, trims sudah meluangkan waktu membuka halaman ini ^^, apalagi membaca fic aneh bin ajaib yang ada =='

Review dari kalian sangat menolong diriku yang sedang down untuk menulis :)


	9. Begins Bagian 2

Di teras beranda kamar miliknya, Kyuhyun, duduk termenung memandang ke arah taman yang luas. Jemarinya bermain-main memutari pinggir cangkir teh bergaya eropa klasik yang berada di depannya. Sedangkan wajahnya yang rupawan, di terpa oleh hangatnya sinar matahari terbenam. Walau mata jernih hitam pekat itu tetap senantiasa menatap ke arah taman, tapi tidak dengan pikirannya yang sekarang entah berapa di mana.

Jari-jari panjang nan pucat tetap memutari pinggiran cangkir dengen gerakan seduktif, walau kadang sesekali perputaran itu akan berubah arah melawan jarum jam. Hingga jari itu berhenti saat suara ketukan terdengar dari arah pintu kamar.

"Permisi Tuan Muda" sebuah suara terdengar saat pintu terbuka setengah, menampilkan sosok remaja berambut hitam berantakan dan bermata kecil nan tajam berdiri di depan pintu.

Kyuhyun tak menoleh pada sang tamu yang merusak kesendiriannya, dan ia juga tak bereaksi sedikitpun.

"Anda memanggil saya?" suara langkah kaki sang tamu mulai terdengar semakin mendekat seiring dengan langkahnya, "Tuan Arthur bilang anda memanggil saya" ucapnya sopan dan menundukkan kepalanya sekilas saat ia berdiri tepat di samping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menangkap sekilas sosok sang tamu dari sudut matanya sebelum kembali menatap taman.

"Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat" ucapnya singkat. Kini jemari itu telah berhenti bermain-main di pinggiran cangkir, "Aku ingin kau ikut denganku" lanjutanya dan mengangkat cangkir lalu meresap teh '_Green Monkey_' yang tertuang di dalamnya.

"Apa saya harus memanggil yang lainnya untuk menjaga Tuan juga?" tanya sang tamu.

"Tidak" di letakkan kembali cangkir teh kembali ke tempatnya, dengan hanya tersisa setengah. "Aku hanya ingin kau pergi denganku".

Sang tamu menundukkan tubuhnya 45 derajat sebelum berkata, "Saya mengerti" dan meminta ijin untuk pergi berlalu.

"Tunggu"

Sebelum sang tamu membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun, di hentikan langkahnya karena suara panggilan dari sang tuan. Sigap, ia membalikkan tubuhnya, "Ada apa Tuan Muda?".

"Jangan katakan hal ini kepada siapapun. Kau mengertikan, Yesung" sebuah isyarat perintah tak langsung di ucap oleh Kyuhyun. "Saya mengerti" jawab Yesung pasti dan keluar dari kamar.

Saat telinga Kyuhyun yakin menangkap suara pintu yang tertutup di belakang sana. Dengan berat di hempuskan nafas panjang dan menutup kedua mata dengan lengannya.

"Melelahkan" bisiknya.

o

___Evil Baby Snow Company Featuring SM entertainment_

_Present_

_#Posessive Love#_

_'Chapter Begins, Bagian ke dua'  
_

o

Karakter murni milik ku pribadi, namun secara fisik tetaplah milik yang punya.

Sebuah OOC yang kentara namun aku yakin kalau mereka memainkan peran seperti ini, mereka pasti bisa melakukannya #dibunuh duluan ma Sungmin kalau kenyataan mereka harus memerankannya.

Selamat membaca ^^

o

"Hyung~" rengekan manja terdengar saat Yesung memasuki sebuah hall lumayan besar dengan desain cat seluruhnya berwarna putih platina. Sekilas sebenarnya hall itu bila di lihat dari luar tak nampak mencurigakan, tapi tolong cabut lagi kata-kata saat kau memasukinya, karena saat itu akan tersaji sebuah pemandangan yang berbeda, yakni ruang laboratorium lengkap dan canggih, penuh dengan bejana-bejana dan beberapa tabung-tabung berisi bahan kimia berbahaya memenuhi ruangan itu. Bahkan untuk berjalanpun kau di tuntut untuk berhati-hati.

Dan seperti yang sudah tertebak, pemilik ruangan yang di beri label oleh Donghae dengan kata '_Dangerous_' sekaligus pemilik suara manja itu adalah si kecil 'Ryeowook'.

"Hyung dari mana?" tanyanya sambil bergelanyut manja di lengan Yesung.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook yang mendekap lengannya erat, seolah-olah tak ingin kehilangan dirinya, _begitu protektive, begitu manis, dan begitu polos sosok si kecil ini_. Entah mengapa karena pikiran sekilas itu, sebuah garis senyum terpahat jelas di wajah _poker face_ miliknya.

"Tuan Muda ada keperluan, dan dia minta aku menemaninya" jawab Yesung dan memberikan sedikit elusan di rambut Ryeowook yang dengan senang hati di terima sang empu. "Memang pergi kemana?" mata bulat milik Ryeowook menatap dengan binaran ke Yesung, membuat Yesung sempat menelan ludah berpikir apakah ia akan memberitahu atau tidak.

"Ke suatu tempat Wookie" jawab Yesung sekenanya.

Ryeowook menyengitkan kedua alisnya hingga hampir menyatu, "Kemana?" tanya ulang Ryeowook tak menyerah.

Walau wajah Yesung tak menunjukkan ekspresi gelagat apapun, tapi sebenarnya di dalam hatinya tengah berkecamuk hebat. Haruskah dia memberitahu atau tidak?, harus atau tidak?, ya atau tidak?. Ah, hanya memikirkan setiap konsekuensi dari pilihan yang dia ambil, membuat Yesung merasakan pusing sesaat, ingin sekali rasanya ia pergi dari tempat ini, menghilang terkubur di dalam lubang terdalam dan menghindari Ryeowook yang bisa berubah keras kepala bila tak di kabulkan keinginannya.

Gerakan mata Yesung bergerak liar ke kanan dan kiri, berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan berbinar-binar milik Ryeowook, "Hmm, pergi ke suatu tempat". Lagi-lagi hanya jawaban mengambang yang di ucap Yesung. Entah mengapa saat berduaan saja dengan Ryeowook, Yesung merasa pria bertubuh lebih kecil darinya ini mampu menghancurkan sifat dingin dan topeng _poker face_ miliknya berkeping-keping. Sebuah kenyataan yang sedikit menyakitkan untuknya karena merasa kalah pada anak yang jauh lebih muda darinya.

"Hyung! Jawab dengan betul!" tuntut Ryeowook kini, di cengkram erat lengan Yesung dengan kedua tangannya dan tatapan matanya penuh dengan aura menuntut, seakan-akan mata itu berkata, _bicara-yang-jelas-atau-aku-tak-ingin-mengenal-mu-lagi_!.

Yesung menghela nafas pendek, sepertinya ia akan kalah lagi kali ini. Sebuah pikiran yang begitu menyedihkan bila kau tahu betapa Yesung di hormati bahkan oleh seniornya di organisasi ini.

Tapi.

Bukan Yesung kalau ia tak memiliki rencana B untuk lari dari permasalahan ini, suatu pelajaran yang ia pelajari semasa pelatihan sebagai penjaga dan sangat di syukuri olehnya kali ini. _Thanks for my Master_.

"Wookie" panggil Yesung pelan, "Untukmu" ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan tepat di depan wajah Ryeowook sebuah kalung dengan rantai tipis berwarna perak dengan bandul berbentuk kepala kucing dengan mata berwarna merah ruby.

Mata Ryeowook berkedip tak beraturan dengan fokus pada kalung di depan wajahnya, "Apa ini?" tanya Ryeowook masih setengah sadar, membuat Yesung mendengus dengan kelakuan tak cepat tanggap si kecil Ryeowook.

"Aku tak sengaja melihatnya saat menemani Tuan Muda pergi. Karena bentuknya seperti kucing jadi ku beli. Bukannya kau bilang ingin memelihara kucing lagi? tapi karena tak bisa jadi tak pernah kau lakukan"

Ryeowook akhirnya mengerti, di tundukkan kepalanya, "Um, kucing terakhir yang ku pelihara susah payah malah di jadikan bahan percobaan oleh '_Dia_'. Padahal aku 'kan sudah sayang betul sama kucing itu" tak di sadari Yesung ternyata mata Ryeowook mulai berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. "Tapi dengan mudahnya dia menjadikan kucing-kucing yang selama ini ku pelihara jadi kelinci percobaan bahan eksperimen terbaru saat '_Dia_' mengambil alih tubuhku!" Ryeowook mendongak, menatap mata Yesung lurus, "Aku kesal dengan '_Dia_', Hyung!".

Yesung terpana, baru kali ini Ryeowook terang-terangan berkata membenci kepribadiannya yang lain. Bukankah kepribadian gandanya itu muncul karena tanpa sadar dia sendiri yang menciptakannya saat kejadian itu?.

"Hush, jangan berkata seperti itu Wookie" di rengkuh tubuh Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya, "Jangan berkata begitu. Bagaimanapun '_Dia_' juga bagian dari dirimu" tangan Yesung senantiasa mengelus punggung Ryeowook mencoba menenangkan si kecil.

"Tapi tetap saja aku kesal dengannya, Hyung" isak Ryeowook.

"Cup.. Cup.. Cup" di tepuk belakang kepala Ryeowook lembut, sementara tangannya yang lain tetap mengelus punggung Ryeowook.

Bukannya kejutan kecil yang jarang-jarang (ralat! **tak pernah**) di lakukan Yesung bisa membuat Ryeowook senang tapi malah sebaliknya, hanya menjadi beban hati si _poker face_ ini. Sepertinya mulai besok-besok ia takkan pernah memberi hadiah lagi untuk Ryeowook kalau seperti ini kejadiannya.

"Hyung" suara Ryeowook yang bercampur sesegukkan terdengar.

"Mmm?"

"Memangnya tadi Hyung pergi dengan Tuan Muda kemana?" Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap Yesung.

Seketika Yesung sweetdrop, si kecil Wookie-nya ini tak pernah menyerah ternyata.

Dan sepertinya rencana B, gagal total.

o

Di tempat lain. Sebuah ruang terpisah dari rumah utama, seorang pria setengah baya duduk santai di kursinya sambil memainkan catur seorang diri. Jari-jarinya lincah memainkan bidak-bidak catur, menghabisi lawan dan membentuk formasi serangan baru. Walau permainan catur itu hanya ia lakukan sendiri tanpa lawan, tapi terlihat betapa adil dan briliant permainan yang ada di atas papan catur. Baik pihak hitam maupun putih sama-sama tak ada yang mengalah.

"Tuan"

Jarinya yang memegang sebuah bidak catur berhenti bergerak saat suara yang familiar di telinganya bersuara.

Di putar wajahnya guna melihat secara jelas si pemilik suara, "Ada apa Arthur?" tanyanya dan mulai memainkan kembali permainannya yang sempat tertunda beberapa detik.

"Penjaga gerbang bilang Tuan Muda dan Yesung sudah kembali"

Kali ini jari Tuan Besar Cho benar-benar berhenti memainkan bidak-bidak catur yang ada. Di tangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas meja. "Benarkah?"

"Ya Tuan"

Tuan Besar Cho tampak berpikir sekilas, "Aku heran dengan anak itu, kenapa dia tak ingin Sungmin menjadi penjaganya?. Dari bakat-nya saja aku bisa tahu Sungmin memiliki bakat yang luar biasa bila di asah dengan baik, itu terlihat dari reaksinya yang sadar saat perubahan aura-ku saat itu." Tuan Besar Cho berhenti berbicara. Matanya kembali menatap bidak-bidak catur yang ada. "Anak itu bisa menjadi bidak yang menyempurnakan semua rencanaku" ucapnya dan menggerakan bidak caturnya lagi.

"Mungkin Tuan Muda mempunyai pertimbangan sendiri" sanggah Arthur, di mana di sini ia adalah seorang penjaga Tuan Besar Cho merangkap tangan kanan kepercayaannya.

"Pertimbangan? Anak sekecil dia bisa apa" sarkarkis Tuan Besar Cho, bidak catur yang di pegangnya di arahkan ke satu kotak putih yang ada di papan catur dan menyingkirkan bidak lawan. Matanya begitu awas memperhatikan letak-letak bidak catur yang tersebar. "Tapi membangkang seperti apapun anak itu, dia takkan bisa lepas dari ku" seringai sinis terulas di wajahnya, sekali lagi di gerakan bicak catur lain.

"Apapun yang ku rencanakan akan selalu terwujud, dan tak lepas rencana kali juga" senyum kemenangan muncul di wajahnya saat matanya terpaku pada bidak-bidak catur yang ia mainkan. "Kau bisa lihat ini Arthur" ucapnya dan menyuruh Arthur mendekat.

"Lihatlah bidak-bidak ini"

Arthur menjulurkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat dengan jelas bidak-bidak catur yang tersebar di papan catur. Sekilas wajahnya menyengit saat mengerti apa yang di maksud oleh tuan-nya ini dari posisi-posisi bidak catur.

"Lihatlah Raja putih ini" jari telunjuk Tuan Besar Cho menunjuk pada bidak catur Raja Putih, "Kita ibaratkan ini adalah aku" ucapnya dan bermain-main dengan puncak bidak catur itu. "Menurutmu apa yang bisa kau tangkap dari posisi bidak catur putih lainnya yang ada di papan ini?"

Arthur terdiam, ia tak percaya Tuan-nya bertanya seperti ini, tapi tatapan mata serius Tuan-nya membuatnya tak bisa berkutik.

Ia mendehem sekali sebelum berkata, "Posisi bidak Raja Putih terlalu kentara. Bisa saya bilang bidak ini seolah-olah menantang secara terbuka pihak hitam." tuturnya.

Senyum Tuan Besar Cho semakin sumringah saat mendengar argumentasi Arthur, "Lalu?" tanyanya lagi, mencoba mengorek lebih dalam argumentasi penjaga-nya ini.

Arthur kembali menatap Tuan Besar Cho, sebelum ia menghela napas panjang.

Jarinya yang tertutup oleh sarung tangan kulit berwarna hitam tanpa segan menunjuk pada bidak-bidak catur yang ada.

"Posisi bidak-bidak putih lainnya juga begitu. Dari posisi, strategi yang akan di lakukan ke depannya dan perencanaan yang matang. Semua bidak catur putih bermaksud mengepung dan menghancurkan pihak hitam. Tak ada posisi aman di manapun untuk pihak hitam"

Tuan Besar Cho mengangguk setuju dan menatap lagi Arthur, menuntut penjelasan yang lebih.

"Tapi bila di lihat dari posisi pihak hitam, mereka pun tak akan menyerah semudah itu. Itu terlihat dari bidak Ratu yang selalu menempel ketat bidak Raja untuk melindungi" Arthur terdiam sejenak, bola matanya tampak bergerak-gerak menganalisis bidak-bidak lainnya, "Dan ini," lanjutnya dengan jarinya menunjuk pada bidak-bidak hitam, "Ksatria dan Menteri ini walau terkesan tersudut oleh bidak putih, tapi sebenarnya kedua bidak ini bila bergerak bisa memberikan tekanan pada bidak Raja Putih. Dan jangan lupakan bidak Benteng hitam yang ada di tengah ini. Posisinya sebenarnya rawan tapi sangat strategis untuk melindungi pergerakan bidak Ksatria dan Menteri yang bermaksud menggempur pertahanan bidak putih dan tetap bisa mengawasi dan melindungi bidak Raja yang ada di belakangnya". Arthur terdiam, di pandang intents mata Tuan Besar Cho. "Hanya itu yang bisa saya katakan, Tuan" ucapnya dan bergerak selangkah kebelakang.

Tuan Besar Cho tertawa sambil menepuk tangannya, "Kau memang hebat, jenius dan teliti Arthur" pendapat Tuan Besar Cho tetap bertepuk tangan. Arthur yang di puji sedemikian rupa hanya bisa menunduk berterima kasih.

"Lalu seandainya aku berkata bidak Raja hitam ini adalah anak itu, bagaimana menurutmu?" Arthur terkejut. Sebuah keterkejutan yang kentara sekali terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Apa maksud Tuan sebenarnya?" tanyanya seolah-olah ia tak paham jalam pikiran Tuan yang sudah ia lindungi lebih dari setengah umurnya itu.

Tuan Besar Cho terkekeh karena reaksi Arthur. "Bukankah seharusnya kau sangat mengerti apa maksudku, Arthur"

Arthur mencoba menelan ludah yang menyangkut di kerongkongannya karena bagaimanapun ia sangat mengerti apa maksud Tuan-nya ini.

"Arthur" panggil Tuan Besar Cho, menyadarkan Arthur dari pikiran-pikirannya, "Bagaimana kalau bidak Ratu, Benteng, Ksatria dan Menteri ini tak ada?"

Mata Arthur kembali menatap bidak catur yang ada, di telan sekali lagi ludahnya, "Bidak Raja hitam akan mati sebelum Raja putih bergerak" ucapnya pelan, bagai sebuah hembusan nafas.

Tuan Besar Cho tersenyum, di angkat bidak catur Raja hitam dan memainkannya. "Kau benar. Karena itulah aku berpikir membentuk _Four Guardian_ yang sempurna untuk melindungi anak itu." di jatuhkan bidak Raja hitam ke papan catur, membuat bidak itu berguling membentur bidak lainnya.

"Selain sebagai pelindung anak itu._ Four Guardian_ bisa di bilang batu loncatan untuknya agar berdiri tegap di dunia ini. Menghabisi lawannya atau dia yang akan mati. Bukankah itu semboyan yang mendarah daging di dunia kita 'kan" kekehan Tuan Besar Cho semakin kentara, di berdirikan kembali bidak Raja hitam yang tadinya terguling, "Dan hal itu akan semakin sempurna bila ia menghabisi semua lawannya. Semua. Dan menjadi orang terakhir yang berdiri di tengah semuanya. Menjadi pemenang dan memegang dunia ini di telapak tangannya." Kilatan mata Tuan Besar Cho terlihat saat dengan kasar ia menepis semua bidak catur yang ada di atas papan catur, menyingkirkan semuanya menjauh, terjatuh ke lantai dengan menyisakan bidak Raja hitam tetap berdiri di atas papan catur.

Arthur diam terkaku di tempatnya berdiri, tatapan tak percaya, takjub, kagum atau apapun itu namanya ia rasakan ketika melihat semangat Tuan Besar-nya ini berkobar-kobar. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat di tiap sisi tubuh saat detak jantungnya terpicu dengan cepat oleh andernalin. Dan setetes keringat dingin tanpa sengaja mengalir turun dari pelipisnya.

Susah payah Arthur mencoba mengembalikan pikirannya seperti semula, dan menelan ludah yang begitu susah mengalir melewati kerongkongannya, "_Seriuskah ini_?" gumamnya tak percaya.

o

o ~ o

o

___Green Monkey_ : Pegunungan Tai-Mu di daerah utara propinsi Fujian di Cina adalah asal dari teh istimewa ini, dimana dibuat secara hati-hati menggunakan tangan untuk memberikan kesegaran tersendiri, berkarakter lembut dan pucuk daun putih.

_Four Guardian : Empat penjaga yang di ciptakan oleh Tuan Besar Cho untuk melindungi putra semata wayangnya. Yesung (Seorang ahli senjata tajam), Sungmin (Seorang ahli serangan fisik), Donghae (Seorang ahli senjata api), Ryeowook (Keahlian dalam pengobatan dan penciptaan senjata biologis). Dalam pertarungan nyata Yesung dan Sungmin saling bekerja sama menjadi tameng depan, dan Donghae di belakang mereka sebagai pendukung. Sedangkan Ryeowook? Terkadang ada pertanyaan apa sebenarnya fungsi Ryeowook di Four Guardian, dan Dengan senang hati aku menjawab. Ryeowook di tugaskan di belakang, mendampingi Kyuhyun dan tak beranjak dari sisinya. Mungkin sedikit aneh, karena Kyuhyun lah yang akan cenderung melindungi si kecil Ryewook saat mereka di belakang. Tapi aku yakin kau pasti bisa menemukan jawabannya nanti._

Aku minta maaf dengan Chapter kali ini yang terkesan membosankan dan standar, Pikiranku terlalu terbagi-bagi dengan masalah tenggat waktu skripsi-ku dan itu jadi beban mengingat waktu wisuda yang tinggal di depan mata. Jadi aku menulis cerita ini sebagai selingan pengusir jenuh yang melanda._  
_


End file.
